Delicious Rocky Road
by Queenkiwi
Summary: Everyone knows that if you say, "It can't get any worse!", it will hit rock bottom faster than the eye can blink... Why didn't anyone share this information with Kagome? Well, at least she's not the only one who's unhappy... InuyashaXKagome
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha.

AN// It may seem gloomy now, but I assure you it is a comedy. I've posted this story before with the title of "With the power of Rocky", but I decided to rewrite it. So this beginning is brand new.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Delicious Rocky Road **

_Prelude_

The black ominous smoke came from the once lush forest and billowed over the ground in a dominating display of power. Pushing at the vegetation and making the trees bend and creek as they struggled against it's onslaught it seemed to slither like a thousand snakes. The leafs withered and died, going from a healthy green to a sickly muddy color. Very soon they fell down to the ground were they were crushed into dust by an unnatural force that could not be seen by the human eye.

As it spread and came ever closer it seemed to crack and burn the very air with electricity.

Their throats started to itch when they breathed in the dry air, and their nostrils were hit by the pungent odor of burnt earth and grass.

The smoke rose in the air over the very treetops as if to see its goal better before effortlessly turning to the right despite the harsh winds picking up with the upcoming storm.

As it turned unnaturally swiftly, a scream could be heard in the distance. But it quickly died down to a strangled moan and instead they could soon hear the building scream that resembled that of a dying animal spreading chills down their spines.

The smoke covering their land reminded her of poison. A malicious venom spreading through the air making it impossible to escape. They couldn't stop it. With every breath, every time she inhaled the burning air deep into her lungs, she knew it was to late. But even if she could, she knew she would not leave.

"What's happening?" A small boy no more than ten asked the woman who stood beside him. She was standing tall and proud, her eyes gleaming in the light that managed to break through the clouds quickly forming over their heads. The wind had her long black hair whipping dangerously close to her dark eyes, but the woman never blinked, staring transfixed at the coming threat she knew they couldn't fight.

He followed her gaze and saw it to. He went still as he watched the dark powers coming closer to their home. Clasping her hand tightly, he tugged lightly before asking weakly, "Mother, where is father?"

She spared him a glance before looking out the already smoke engulfed fields, "He is out tending the crops".

The child went silent, already knowing what had happened to his sire. His hand held hers in a steel grip as he heard the upset murmurs and the panic that was rising in everyone's chests as they saw their impending curse coming nearer.

A woman broke out of the stupefied crowd breathing hard and fast. She jogged the remaining distance between them and then put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Mikomi", she greeted before righting herself and wiping the perspiration from her forehead.

"Saya", she answered the panting woman.

Saya noticed the boy at her side and gave Mikomi a hard stare, "He shouldn't be here". Looking behind her she saw the rest of the men of the village, "And neither should they".

"Mother… Are we going to…" He stopped mid-sentence seeing his mothers frown. He still held her hand but if it was to comfort her or himself he didn't know. But he hoped that it helped his mother as well. She was afraid. He knew why. And that was the only reason why he decided not to cry out. No matter what, he would not let her know just how frightened he really was.

She ignored the child clinging to her hand and instead stated the obvious, "He is finally coming. I refuse to run away. I will not grant him the pleasure of hunting us down like animals".

The villagers not yet blatantly staring at the approaching smoke, came out from their huts to see what all the commotion was about. The men seemed to shudder as the burnt smell burned their nostrils and quickly covered their faces with their sleeves.

"Yes", Saya answered, "Mikomi", she lowered her voice, "There is still time. If we hide them, then maybe"-

The urgency in her voice wasn't lost on the other woman, still she shock her head. "Even if I said 'Yes' he would find them".

The fear was blatant, yet they all stood their ground as the smoke finally reached them and engulfed their forms, making it impossible to see each other. Gasping and coughing could be heard and she struggled to hold her breath for as long as she could. She squeezed her sons hand in reassurance, though she knew he would know it was a lie. That knowledge nearly broke her heart.

Her sons grip on her hand tightened. She heard him whimper ever so slightly but the sound was muffled as if he was biting his own fist trying to keep quiet. Her heart clenched and her stomach seemed to twist as the small warm hand that had been holding hers so firmly for comfort disappeared. She strained her ears but even his cries were gone. She tried to find him with her eyes, but the smoke made it impossible to see even her own hands.

Her motherly instincts screamed at her to search for him, to find him before he was taken away. But she already knew that he was lost to her. She already knew he was gone.

She let out the air she had been holding and breathed in deep, resulting in an odd wheezing sound that after a while started to sound strangely like a dragged out wailing that had been cut short in the middle.

"…Mikomi?"

"I know", she faltered and turned away her face before her shoulders slumped. She should have listened. If she had then her village would have been safe. Her son would not be… "Saya". She didn't wait for her to answer from the darkness, "What do the gods want from us?", she asked brokenly. "Why did they expect me to turn my back on her"?

The darkness was everywhere in the thick fog. But even as it cleared with the help of the now rapidly falling rain, and she could once again see Saya and the familiar huts of the village, her son was gone as was everyone else.

"We prayed all night. Before I came here, I was still praying. When I left, they were still by the altar. Still…"

Saya watched her sisters empty black eyes The way the rain fell down as big drops on her clothing and hair that started to cling to her face in thin black strands. She had failed her leader. She had failed her people.

Saya bowed her head ashamed of her failure.

"I know". Mikomi's answered.

They were gone. This was a cursed village now.

She had never felt so alone and powerless in her entire life.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

AN// In the next chapter we will see some Kagome and Inuyasha comedy! This was just the epilog to the story and the tale in itself will not be particularly angst filled.

I hope you liked it.

_**Next chapter: **__What a wonderful world!_


	2. What a wonderful world

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha.

N// I posted this story before with the title "_With the power of Rocky_". I was never serious with the story. So I rewrote some of it to improve it. It's still incredibly silly though. But I would like to think of it as a result of my charming personality.

Any feedback would be highly appreciated. Therefore anything you have to say, be it good or bad, will be heeded.

Thanks to all of you darlings who found this story interesting even before I changed it. It's a miracle come true when you think about how often I updated.

Happy reading my lovelies!

______________________________________________________________________________

**Delicious Rocky Road **

_What a wonderful world._

'It's to hot… Must find something wet and chilling. Like a lake. A _cold_ lake. A wonderful, demon free, chilling lake with calm waters and absolutely nothing slimy that could grab a hold of me and pull me down to feast on me, marry me, or use my powers for evil... And said cold lake would not only cool me down, but remove this disgusting dust from my lips… And hopefully, the not-to-obvious, stench of sweat I seem to give out for everyone to enjoy. I'm just surprised the flies aren't here yet to gather and form a fan club'

Kagome was unhappily trampling on her bike a bit behind the group with a slightly annoyed and painfully obvious discontented look. To say that she was a bit uncomfortable was enough to make her sputter and curse at others ignorance. Seeing as she was not one to swear often that should be enough to prove that she was one unhappy miko.

The sun in the sky was beaming at them from his position in the heavens where he knew no one could reach him. Good thing he was smart enough to stay in the sky, for God knows that if Kagome could she would gladly take out the fire extinguisher and put him out of his misery.

Small salty droplets were forming on her brow and ran down her temple making her yearn even more after that cold, chilling, demon free lake she had been dreaming about on and off for the last two hours. Not to mention she actually had to endure her monthly cramps this unbelievably hot day! Her shirt felt constricting as it clung to her sweaty back, adding to the discomfort. Oh how she longed to take it off and change into a nice top. How she wished she had the foresight to actually bring one.

It was one of those ideal summer days with a deep blue sky and a few clouds that made funny shapes in the sky. Normally she would be happy and even go as far as to call herself fortunate on such a lovely day. And she would enjoy it to the fullest while trying to decide whether the cloud she was admiring looked more like a bunny or a dragon trying to eat a giant caterpillar.

She would even find it wonderful to be dressed in her school get up. The breeze always felt marvelous without layer after layer of fabric. Her skirt was ideal for the summer weather. It was one of the few occasions when Sango would look at her indecent clothing with envy in her eye.

So what exactly was it that put her in such a sour mood today?

With the scent of bloom and dry earth in the air, how could anyone _not_ be happy?

Well Kagome was _not_ happy.

Paddling forward in the summer suns heat, feeling beat and gross, was not the number one of what-to-do list.

_No. _

The number one of what-to-do list was to find the ice cream truck, and devour everything in said truck. Or simply to ravish the young teen driving the ice cream truck. Boy, that Haku was hot.

But not as hot as today. Kagome grinned grimly at her own pun as she trampled onwards.

It wouldn't really matter if she meet the hot ice cream driver today or not. Or any other day for that matter.

Her romance life was about as interesting as watching a snail cross the road. And just as dead as the snail after it was hit by a truck.

The only romance she was getting at all came from a romance novel currently located under Shippo in her basked. One of those cheap novels you can find in just about any store. The stories were always the same. A man falling madly in love with the heroin and her with him. And how they managed to overcome the many obstacles and getting to the grand finale with crashing waves and thunderstorms.

She had tried to stop reading them. Hadn't even looked at them when she went shopping, not even glanced at the few ones she owned in their place of honor in her book shelf. And instead of reading novels late at night when she had the spare time, she would watch TV or study until she fell asleep at her desk like the good girls she was.

But no matter how hard she tried she always ended up crawling back for more. Now she had had another one of her relapses and fallen prey to another sugary sweet novel. The very one Shippo was almost standing on in her basket.

With the ravishing good looking, well spoken and, oh so polite hero, Daisuke, the cliché storyline and it's charming familiarity it was hard not to fall head over heels.

It was pure trash really. And Kagome loved it for it.

She would much rather be at home in her cool room and read the damn thing than being in the middle of nowhere, sweating like a sumo wrestler trying to lose some weight and testing his resolve by staring at cakes.

But then she would have to convince Inuyasha that she needed to go back through the well. And well… Somehow she doubted that he would let her go with a big jolly grin on his face while waiving his hand, "You have fun, Kagome! Don't worry about us. It'll be like a vacation"!

Nuhu, not happening.

He would rather say something about weak humans and yell at her for a while.

And yes, she did feel like a weak human now. But that was because of the scorching sun on her face, trying desperately to set her nose aflame. Or to simply give it a burn making it stiff and sensitive until its ultimate demise consisting of falling off. Probably from pure shock after the harsh treatment.

That would give a whole new dimension to the, "I've got your nose", joke her dad used to pull.

But that was not the point. No, Kagome had other problems to attend to. Like how the hell to get the hanyou in the front to slow down? She could always sit him. But that didn't seem fair. It wasn't his fault he was totally obvious to her discomfort.

He was far to busy moving that fine as of his forward to notice her.

He didn't realize that the leather on her bicycle seat was making the skin on her inner tights almost glue to the spot, and twist slightly and painfully _every _time she padded… Maybe she should eat less ramen? It couldn't be good for her figure.

Did he get a bad figure from ramen?

No.

And do you know why? Because he was to busy running around and making her suffer to get fat. Which benefited her view but contributed to her misery. Which resulted in severe withdrawal of purpose and motivation in her everyday life as a direct consequence of this.

Growing more and more irritated she padded forward on her bike.

Her irritation only increased by the sound is was making. It needed some oil treatment, pronto! It seemed to whine at her. Accusing her of killing it. Pleading for oil like a man in the desert pleading for water. 'Why are you doing this to me?! Have you no heart? Just one drop, please!', it seemed to say with a shrill sound for a voice.

No one else seemed to notice, or maybe they had gotten used to it? How cruel.

And of course, Inuyasha didn't know that her back was killing her Or that every time she attempted to speed up to make the wind cool her down, she scratched herself on something sharp down by the bicycle chain. She wasn't sure _what _is was since she couldn't actually _see_ it, but it was there! And it was driving her foul mood even deeper down the gutter.

It wasn't his fault he was so damn dense!

Or that the road was so rocky and bumpy. Or that Shippo was clutching his head in a painful matter…. Wait. That actually was his fault!

If _she_ was the hanyou with super strength, then she would _gladly_ carry him all the time!

And she _knew_, unlike _some _people, that after three years of dragging a bike around in the feudal era, it was bound to be a little less durable.

Heck, just by looking at it you could clearly see that it had already passed its golden age. Geez, the thing needed a cane for crying out loud! It looked older than her grandfather. And that is saying something.

Just one little puff of wind and BAM! She would be one the ground! Lying there helplessly in a heap of old bike corpse, and a killing headache ready to strike out and unleash its terrible power.

Though it was most likely to strike out in _him._

A certain ramen addict with a skull so thick not even a bulldozer could break through.

Ah, maybe she should settle down before she did something drastic….

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha looked behind his shoulder nervously for the hundredth time that day.

She was seething, and he knew it. What he didn't know was why she was so damn pissed at the world that she found it necessary to glare at him with murderous intent. It was enough to feel the burning holes in his back to make him feel apprehensive for the snap that was bound to come.

He didn't know why, but this month was so much worse than the last. She was ready to kill. Better stay on you guard incase she snapped sooner than expected and decided that you were breathing to loud.

Steadying his gaze ahead of him he spied the area for any threats. It was not only a distraction but also a necessity. He was her protector after all.

'Lets see… Tree…. Another tree. Rock. Bird…. Uuuuh… And something that looks like a troll of you squint your eyes… Nah, it's safe.'

He was almost disappointed.

He needed something to take his mind of the smell coming from Kagome. Under the sweat, the perfume of her lotion and the smell of her shampoo, he could smell it.

It made him unfocused and wimpy. It made him _soft_. And that simply could not do. You could call Inuyasha many things. Brash yes, moody or temperamental sometimes, even shy and caring, but _soft_?

Maybe it was his instinct telling him to be nice to the female in heat, or maybe it was his brain warning him of the danger. He would go with the later at the moment. Kagome had grown to be a warm and loving person, but her temper was still horrible at times. Either way, he was staying far _far _away.

If he went to near, he would humiliate himself by sniffing here in a very improper way, or he would be sat to hell for absolutely no good reason.

Unless she sat him because of the sniffing of her private area… That would be a good valid reason. Hell, if someone came sniffing his crotch, he would be upset to.

Therefore he saw it best to stay clear of her until nighttime. By then the temperature would hopefully help cool her head.

-

-

-

-

-

Miroku and Sango were doing their best to pretend that they couldn't see the ominous cloud hanging over their companions head in the back of their group. They were tired enough as it was, they needn't add more fuel to the fire.

Miroku swept his arm over his brow and tightened his hold on his staff. At his side Sango was taking a big gulp out of a water pouch she carried at her hip. He didn't have to say anything, he just gave her a pleading look and she willingly shared it with him. Thankful he flashed her a smile before taking a big swig of the now tepid liquid running down his parched throat.

Handing it back he let his fingers brush her hand in a lingering flirtatious manner. To bad Sango was to weary to notice.

"Inuyasha, it's almost midday. Shouldn't we take a break soon?" Inuyasha merely flashed Sango a glance over his shoulder, not bothering with any insults or his customary 'Keh'.

Once more focusing on the path before him he sniffed discretely before answering, "There's a stream 'bout an hour away from here."

Now this caught everyone's attention. Especially their miko companion at the back. "A river?" Was that hope in her voice? Did she dare to believe that she actually might get something to hold on to? A sliver of hope, a goal not to far away from the harsh reality she had come to call hell?

Inuyasha startled at the sound of her voice, surprised of the sudden happy tone considering her previously deeply unsettling mood, and secretly ashamed of the sudden jolt of fear in his chest he had felt for just a nanosecond. But he quickly recovered. "Yeah, not to far now."

His deep voice said it evenly, caressing her with its, unbeknownst to him, sensual tone. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was her overflowing hormones, or maybe it was the most wonderful thing to ever cross those sexy lips of his.

The sound of Kagomes squeaking bike intensified as she attempted to go faster.

"Well, c'mon then! Stupid bike", she muttered more to herself then the others as she trampled on bravely on the rocky road making her bike seem very unstable from time to time. Inuyasha gave her a look but didn't dare say anything as she trampled to his side, aiming to get past him and forward to the promise he had sealed with the best revelation of the day. A bath.

"Lady Kagome seems to be in peril, my dear Sango, maybe she needs our aid"? Miroku said this almost merrily as he to quickened his steps near his beloved slayer. More or less the slayer of his heart considering how much she would smack him around for his unwanted attentions.

Sango gave the monk an unbelieving look. Only considering the meaning of his words for a moment before stating the obvious.

"I think it best to stay away for awhile monk. She is having a bad day it seems".

Miroku glanced at the miko who had now made her way to the front. From time to time when her bike would wobble he could bear witness of her whitening knuckles on the steering wheel and the scowl decorating her face.

"I think you are right, my dear Sango. We better leave her be".

Shippo seemed to be the only one not suffering today. Happily blinking his innocent eyes at his adored adopted mother, he was living the life. The basket of her bike was filled with all his treasures he had found today. They were mostly oddly looking rocks but there were also some herbs old Kaede had taught him had healing properties. Some for demons and some for humans. . Figuring he could use them later, when he was a big and powerful demon as well as a respected warrior- strong enough to protect Kagome and kick Inuyasha out of the picture, he had kept them.

Peeking over the edge of the basket and peering over the road ahead of them in a cute manner he unintentionally made Kagomes motherly feelings surface. She didn't even mind that he was currently standing on lovely Daisuke and the smiling face of his lover.

It was her number one, her favorite book, but she didn't mind. It was safe to assume that the little kit was her only weakness.

Well almost her only weakness.

"Kagome! You're bleeding!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted in her ear looking at her leg in an accusing manner. "Huh?", was her clever reply as she looked down at her abused and chained scraped ankle

But Kagome, in her distraction seemed to paddle on reflex. And unfortunately for her, the wind decided that "hey, what the heck" and gave her a slight puff to the right. Her bike wobbled and almost seemed to try to lift when it hit and extra nice big rock on the road. She yelped when she felt her rear lift from the seat and slide to the side making it's slightly pointed tip poke her harshly in her private area..

Shippo was quick and did the smart thing. He jumped before she crashed. But Inuyasha who was always quick in action was for once to surprised to instantly react. Only when his brain finally realized she was actually falling and was probably going to meet a pretty painful landing, did he spring to life.

He stepped forward and clumsily reached to steady her. But he was to late and she fell to the ground together with the sound of her faithful bike crashing harshly as it for the last time with it's shrilly squeaks whined, "Whyyyyyyy?", in a dramatic manner as it meet it's ultimate demise.

-

-

-

-

They hurried to her side with worried faces while the little kit was clutching her shirt and asking her to wake up rather loudly.

The wheel of her bike was spinning helplessly on the ground creating a clicking sound adding to the mood a trickle of dread.

Kagome did not get up.

"Shit! Kagome, are you okay? Kagome?" Inuyasha bent down to pick her up and noticed something wet and slightly sticky in his hand currently holding her head.

'_Fuck'_

Oh, what a cruel world it was.

______________________________________________________________________________

AN: You know the feeling you get when you finally write something and you just want to upload it though you shouldn't? Cause you know that it could use some work but you just don't quite know what kind? And you are to stubborn or unwilling to get a beta?

I'm not all to happy with the outcome. But it's been so long since I wrote something and I feel as if I just need to practice more. Feel free to say what you thought of it and give a tip of two for the road. I want to finish the story this time, you know?

So far I've only picked on the other chapters a little now and then, but none of them are complete yet. So any tip or opinions before I post will be highly appreciated.

Thank you to all who read! Until next time my darlings!

_**Next chapter: **__Your Inner Rock!_


	3. Your Inner Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! It's nice knowing I'm doing something right! It's a good day today. I actually crawled out of the house and soaked up some sunshine in a futile attempt to get a tan. The only thing that would have made it even more perfect would be my very own boys flapping gigantic banana leafs at my side.

Sorry, now I got sidetracked…

Anyway, I meant to finish this faster, but a friend of mine came to live with me for a week of fun. Well I'm done now! Happy reading to all you darlings!

-

-

-

**Delicious Rocky Road**

_Your inner rock_

When Kagome woke up from her sudden burst of unconsciousness and rejoined the world of the living, she was sure she had woken up in an alternative universe. A surprisingly wonderful new alternative reality full of wonders and promises. _'If I were to die now, it would be my most romantic moment ever'._

He was kneeling in front of her very much like he would kneel down in front of the heroine after she fell. Looking strong, masculine and _safe_. '_And sexy_', a sultry voice that she with little surprise recognized as her own added as an afterthought.

It was as if she had left her life behind her, the very life that had somehow paled in comparison with this new wonderful world.

Demons, time traveling, epic adventures and evil hanyous were nothing compared to this. It was paradise filled with kneeling pretty boys and romance. _'And a very bitter aftertaste', _her mind registered as she suddenly felt the strange flavor in her mouth. But then again, it was a so called bittersweet moment. _'What did I do last night?'_

Her swollen tongue revolted at the taste and curled in her mouth.

Her head was spinning and she had trouble focusing on his face. But his striking eyes could easily be discerned in the darkness hiding his other features from her slightly crossing eyes.

The tingling sensations all over her body had no explanation, as did her lightheaded feeling lack one. If she had been of her right mind she would have been concerned. But really, what did it matter?

For some reason or another she felt wonderful. Absolutely fantastic. It was as if she was floating weightlessly over the ground but also nailed to it at the same time. As if a powerful force- Gravity, she vaguely recalled it was called, was holding her in place. Or maybe it was his eyes that held such a dominating, almost possessive and commanding glint that kept her down. '_And really'_, when she thought about it, '_Do I even want to get up'?_

She heard him loudly breathing in and out. And she felt how his breath landed on her skin making a few of her dark strands move and tickle her left ear.

Vaguely she wondered if he was going to kiss her, but all thoughts vanished as she was once again looking at his almost glowing eyes. They didn't seem to see her. As if they were looking right through her. What was he thinking about?

Behind him was the moon, forming a halo around his head. It resulted in making his pale hair luminance seem even more beautiful. And the light made his eyes seem as something out of this world. Something unnatural. _'Like an angel!'_

The twinkling stars, the gentle cool breeze, the sound of crickets and the soon turning angry scowl on his face, all made up the most romantic picture she had ever had the pleasure of beholding.

She was almost swooning in front of him- In a very passive way of course since she didn't find the strength to move. That was something that she should also have recognized as a warning bell but it just didn't click in her sluggish brain. It was currently all to busy with interpreting the fine piece of meat in front of her.

He didn't move or say anything, but it didn't matter. He didn't need to say anything. She understood him perfectly well. It was all to simple really. He to, was stunned by her beauty. Just as she was from his.

He was staring at her so closely and intently she was sure that if she reached out her hand, she would be able to touch him- Daisuke, the man of her recent fantasies.

But of course, if she was to do that she was probably gonna poke him in the eye with her attempts at clumsy movements. He was so close and yet so unreachable. And she didn't really think that it would be good for their soon to be hot and passionate love relationship if her first impression was that as a mean and violent woman.

If she could just move her arms, that were currently as heavy as twelve tons of bricks, she could very sensually run her finger along his jaw… Now _that_ would be a good start!

It would be a way to say she liked what she saw and was ready for so much more. _'Finally! After three damn years of sexual frustration! Yes!'_

He would gasp of course. Because that is what they always do when the woman of their dreams touch them in such an intimate manner. His eyes would widen and then after the first shock had settled his eyelids would drop. His eyes would seem black as he looked down at her in the most wicked of ways as he gave her a soft smile. The silence that he refused to break held the many promises that his own tongue could never give with just words.

And then he would sweep her up in his strong manly arms and carry her to his bed in his hidden lair. So he could nurse her back to health of course. He would stay with her everyday and read poems and slowly fall for her, just like in the book. He would talk to her about his dark past and she would comfort him the way he never let anyone else comfort him. And each night as they laid down together he would whisper to her what no other woman would ever hear from his lips. He would listen to her, for he wanted to know her like no one before. And she would answer him the best she could.

And as he fell even more deeply in love with her, he would realize that that other chick who he had swore to spend eternity with, was nothing but a light infatuation. Hell, he couldn't even remember her name! _'What was her name again'? Ah, it doesn't matter', _Kagome thought as she pictured their coming future together.

No, she- Kagome, was the only one for him and he would have no other.

Besides, the one before her was his cousins scheming twin, who nobody even knew existed. And with all that avenging she had to do against his family, their relationship was bound to fail anyway.

But Kagome…She was perfect! She was a much better choice. They were not related, she had no avenging to do (unless you count her math teacher who had flunked her) and she was totally ready for commitment. And the moment he asked her if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him she would be quick with the answer "_Don't mind if I do!'_

He would treat her like a queen and tell her just how beautiful she was, and how lucky he was to have found her. '_But…Just why was she found here anyway? Well, he's here, so who gives a damn why_?'

But she could not move her arm to touch him and sensually run her fingers along his jaw line to make all her dreams of their romance come true. And he didn't seem to be moving anytime soon either.

She stared at him meaningfully to make him take action and spirit her away, but he didn't seem to notice her at all. How strange.

He still had that angry scowl on his face. Oh, he seemed concentrated. Now that she thought about it, what was he looking at anyway? For it sure wasn't her face.

Wait a minute… _Angry scowl_?

That wasn't right. Why was he mad? He looked so grumpy and suddenly all his charm went away and was replaced with a feeling of…Of rage? Indignation? No that wasn't right either. It was more like a sudden jolt of irritation on her part. He wasn't acting very much like the charming male lead character at all!

It stirred something in her. A fussy memory.

A memory of a very firm ass and intense human herding… Wonder if he could turn around and confirm this information? She was a little bit fuzzy, there seemed to be cotton in her head. Maybe it would help if he turned around? Yeah, her mind decided that that would do the trick.

But when she started to think about his ass, she suddenly felt it again! That nagging feeling in the back of her head that could be compared to irritation or even weariness. Why was that?

She closed her eyes and successfully blocked the sight of him from her mind. She was trying her hardest to concentrate, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. A very small needle. Actually, screw the needle. She was looking for a damn flee in the haystack.

As she lay there, trying her best to concentrate, she suddenly realized that concentrating was not such a great idea. Because then she slowly grew more and more aware of her body. And it was screaming at her.

And suddenly, she knew why her head felt funny. There seemed to be a huge bump on it.

No, it wasn't just a small bump, more like a mountain. She could actually feel how her head was several inches above the ground because of it! That could not be good.

And she couldn't move at all! Why had she ignored this obviously unhealthy status? It was as if she had been drugged. She _really_ did not like the idea of being drugged right now.

Not only that, but there seemed to be an organ in her stomach that had decided that it was tired of being a organ. It wanted to follow its dream and become a rock. A rather large one at that.

And it would gently nudge the other organs in her, and urge them on to fight so it could beat the crap out of them. And thus it would kill the demons from its childhood. It would finally get it's revenge against the other organs that had laughed at it for wanting to be a rock. And the circle of life would be complete.

Not that it would be much of a life for Kagome. All her good organs would be dead, or severely injured. And the only healthy one would be a rock. So yeah, life kind of sucked.

It seemed that the inner rock-kick-ass action was going according to plan for little Rocky. For suddenly she had the privilege to feel the juices of its hard work.

'_Ugh…Gross. If I were to die now it would be my most horrible moment ever'_. All thoughts of romance vanished with this new revelation. .

Deciding to ignore her mental chant of '_BATH BATH BATH', _after the sudden dampness and total yuck feeling, she opened her eyes again.

Mr. Firm Ass was still there staring at her. Apparently he hadn't moved at all. And suddenly she started to wonder if he ever blinked. It was starting to creep her out now. Shouldn't his eyes start to water soon?

The only movement was his nostrils flaring every now and then. He looked cute when he did that. They got so big and round and…. What was she doing again? Or rather, what was _he_ doing?

It was just as if he was sniffing her.

Wait… He _was_ sniffing her!

The words echoed in her head. She fitted the last piece to the puzzle and it dawned on her. Suddenly she was verypissed.

Here she was in crucial pain and Inuyasha was sniffing her! Not only that but he seemed to have a telepathic conversation with her chest as well. How rude of him! Was he even aware that she was awake? And he claimed to be her protector? If she could she would have fired him.

Not only was all this his fault because he refused her a ride, but now he was ogling her! The nerve!

_Oh, the humiliation._

Not the ogling part, she would have enjoyed that attention from him if she hadn't felt like screaming at him. Or if she hadn't felt so gross and unattractive. _'Any day but today, Inuyasha. And you went and picked today!?'_

'_That's it'_, her still slightly mashed brain raged on, _'I hate my life. No romance or dignity for Kagome. No! Nothing. I can't even move! I'm paralyzed!'_, for some reason or another the paralyzed part of the problem wasn't the biggest issue here,_ 'Just a life filled with disappointments and broken dreams from my innocent childhood. Oh, innocent Kagome apparently wasn't good enough for all the neat stuff in life. No. That's just for criminals and…-'._

Inuyasha moved.

Kagome stopped her ranting as she noticed him moving closed to her body. He crouched low at first. But then he changed his mind and sat on his knees at her side with one arm at the other side of her hip. His features were only further darkened when he came nearer. He was practically just a warm shadow looming over her when she heard his deep inhale just above her stomach.

A ghost of fingers were registered at her side as his silver head slowly followed a trail down her body making goosebumps appear at her arms and legs.

'_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!'_

Just where did he think he was heading? Party town? _'No! I'm not ready! Not today!'_

She tried lifting her hand, but the damn thing had decided that the ground was a far more better place to be right now. That could simply not do. She really felt like moving now. Preferably right this instant.

'_Now would be a good time dear body…Please, please move!' _She waited, but her hand didn't seem hear her mental begging. _'I'll give you a manicure!' _Her hand twitched slightly but otherwise did not budge.

It was now she realize she was begging her own body to move. _'This is silly'_ Her hand agreed and laid immobile as always.

Kagome closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

It was a good thing she closed them or else she would have had to witness his eyes following her chests movement from his new favorite place at her lower stomach. And well, she would probably grow even more pissed.

Concentrating on her pain in her stomach, she located Rocky who was currently standing around by her liver and poking it rather violently in the side.

It seemed he was somewhat of a bully now that he had the power of a rock. And he was powerful alright.

Finding him rather easily she then concentrated on Rocky and nothing else.

Her brows grew together and sweat started to form on her forehead. As her concentration deepened, the latest song she had heard back home started to play in her head "Man, I feel like a woman"!

So now she had, a perverted hanyou staring at her chest, and crucial pain with a theme song. Yepp, life was good.

Deciding to ignore the song she once more gave her attention to Rocky.

And with the power of Rocky (more like the pain he was causing), she got the strength to open her mouth.

"Inu…"

He froze above her. His head snapped up and his eyes found her angry ones that were practically burning with shame, embarrassment and most importantly rage. Looking down and noticing his current situation he seemed surprised until she once again said, "_Inu_…", only in a more foreboding manner. He caught on fast and jumped away with a flustered look, "Ka-Kagomes?"

"SIT!"

-

-

-

-

-

______________________________________________________________________________

AN: Personally, I think I overdid it. This didn't move the story forward or anything. It feels like a filler. But at the same time I just can't find it in me to change it or even delete it.

There are a lot of things in this chapter I would have liked differently, but I can't seem to squeeze my brain for more juice right now… I'm living in the city of wrong!

Naja, the next chapter will contain a bit more than Kagomes mental action.

Drop me a line and give your opinion on the matter so I know what you readers like so that we can all be happy(and go to party town). I'm just having fun writing it!

Next chapter_: Please be quiet! _


	4. Please Be Quiet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! Not only did my ego swell nicely but I've fixed the two spelling errors in the previous chapter that I didn't notice. Thank you again, and please don't hesitate to tell me any spelling errors or any suggestions on how to improve the story.

Thank you and happy reading to all of you darlings!

-

-

-

-

-

**Delicious Rocky Road**

_Please be quiet_

She knew she was acting like a bitch.

It wasn't that she wanted to be a bitch. It was just something that happened. Just like it did about one years ago when she was the innocent victim of a pair of new heels her friends insisted she'd buy. Turns out that if you've never worn heels before then you shouldn't try to run down the absurdly steep shrine steps in them. Especially when you are waving at the same time to the date your friends insisted you'd actually show up to for once.

He was waiting for her at the end of the steps all smiles and dressed up. Flowers in one hand and a jar of dried lizard feet in the other- For her liver, Hojo had said.

She tripped and shrieked ungraciously just four steps away from him when she practically toppled over like some drunk who had had a tad to much to drink. _"I might as well have been. But with all that wobbling going on anyone would be unbalanced. Who came up with the bright idea anyway? "Hey…Hey guys! How about we put this long nail at the sole of this uncomfortable shoe? Then we can sit back and watch the stupid women trying to follow the latest fashion and ha a good laugh! Oh, women are so silly¨. They'll fall for anything!"_

'_Well'_, she tried to console herself,_ 'Now I know what it's like to throw myself shamelessly over a man"._

Being the gentleman he was, Hojo actually tried to catch her. But they sort of twisted and rolled when they hit the ground in a painful heap of intertwined limbs. It all ended horribly.

It wasn't her fault she was a bitch. Life just liked to kick her around a lot. So can you really blame her when she decided that it was a good idea to kick him in the- … you know?

It was a reflex. And who could blame her after all the times she had been attacked or kidnapped in the feudal era? Her body practically acted on it's own.

After that is was a little awkward. Still, it was a pretty good date! _"Well, it was the only one I've had in…Forever…"_, Kagome thought dejectedly once again feeling a depression building at the thought of her love life.

It was not her fault! She was just a shy little virgin so of course she would react in a violent way after a guy tried to save her from a horrible fall, bruising and broken bones… "_Oh, gosh. I'm a terrible person. What a dreadful realization on my part"._

And it wasn't her fault she screamed at that man in the cinema later that night. Because, you know, he was talking _really_ loud to his girlfriend. You are not even suppose to have your cell phone on while in there anyway, so she did the right thing, right?

Or that one time…. You know what?

Never mind all those times she had lost her temper. No matter how you look at it, she would lose it every once and awhile. Just like any other human being in the world.

Maybe it was because of all those years of killing demons and giving those painful looking sit commands? Because she sure as hell didn't use to yell and scream at people when she was fifteen. Nu-huh!

She was a good girl. She really was.

She was kind, caring, dutiful and loving in every way. At least she used to be all that. But now she felt so different. All those dreams and ideals she used to hold on to somehow disappeared over the years.

Instead she had become this…this other person. And she wasn't quite sure if she liked who she had become.

She had always had a temper. But when she unleashed those fierily flames they were often deserved. Now she was just down right irritated all the time. Like she had forgotten how to relax and just be.

Sometimes when she was talking to someone she would just stop and wonder what she had just said, because surely she would never say anything like that? Would she?

Sometimes she worried that people would notice. That they would see the slightly mean streak she had developed over the years It's normal to change, right? Everyone grows up eventually so why should she be any different?

There, she had admitted it.

She, Kagome Higurashi, had changed. She no longer was that sweet girl from three years ago. She was a young woman at eighteen. She was bound to change.

To think that she was having these contemplating thoughts of herself while staring very much like a goldfish at the ceiling in her bedroom. After the little scene with Inuyasha and the mind splitting headache, she decided that it was a good idea to go home. You know, before she killed someone. Of course she had to wait for the drug to wear of first.

Apparently Shippo decided that she needed sleep and had given her some sort of herb Kaede had taught him how to use. Kagome was already unconscious so she didn't really see the point, but still they had done it.

She would have thought it sweet of him had he not confused it with the wrong herb. Or if he hadn't overdosed it horribly. Or if said herb wasn't even meant for humans at all. So no, she didn't think it was very sweet of him. It was down right evil.

Apparently it gave some side effects, such as delirium, ass itch and paralysation from the neck down if you took to much.

Surprisingly enough, her holy powers had given her mobility back. But not her sanity.

Kagome got all the side affects above (including the ass itch…awkward). And she was high as a house for a while.

To say it was embarrassing… well it wouldn't cover it.

Not only did Miroku catch her trying to kill the itch with a branch behind some trees, "_Lady Kagome, Sango wondered if you needed anythi…- Lady KAGOME?!" _, but after she had sat Inuyasha she had once again been convinced that Daisuke was there somewhere.

So maybe she wasn't the only one having a small crush on a fictional person, but she was pretty sure she was the only one screaming his name at the top of her lungs in the middle of the night in the dark demon infested forest.

Inuyasha had tried to fetch her but she kept on wiggling in his arms, hurting his sensitive ears and occasionally slapping him so he would let her go.

Sango wanted to help but didn't know what to do, and thus she decided that after three years of friendship, Kagome would understand if she was knocked out by a giant boomerang.

When she woke up, it was to the music of a wailing Shippo who was convinced she was dead.

Kagome was not happy.

So she sat Inuyasha some more, cause, you know, he was rude when he yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Yelled at Sango for kicking her ass, yelled at Miroku for trying to grope her when she woke up, and gave Shippo candy for being so darn cute while sobbing in a sudden burst of emotion she had no explanation to whatsoever.

After some more yelling it didn't take much for her so convince Inuyasha that she needed to go home.

Naraku was dead anyway. All they had to do was to collect the shards remaining. It was a slow process, but they did their best to get it done.

Honestly, Inuyasha must have been happy to let her go. She was very unstable right now.

Looking back on it, even _she_ thought something was wrong.

So when she came back, she went to her mom and talked. Really talked. Well, after she had taken care of the slight head injury that is. Sadly there was nothing to do about it. Not one bump, but _two_. One after the fall and one after Sangos 'help'. She would just have to wait for the swelling to go down. She hated doctors, so as long as she didn't start seeing dancing pink elephants or throw up she would stay away from hospitals.

Hell, she even cried a little during her daughter to mother talk. She just felt so damn frustrated. Nothing seemed to go her way anymore. She was sad without knowing why, she had several different fluids leaking out of her face and she was in pain. Could it get any worse? Even her bike had died and abandoned her!

Left her to her cruel fate- _bikeless_!

And to make it worse, Rocky was still bullying her liver and laughing at her behind her back. _'You just wait mister until I get my hands on some painkillers. Then I won't even acknowledge your wretched existence!'_

She told her mom about her mood swings and how easy it was to anger her. And of course, her mother listened to her for the whole long two hours of endless talking.

When she was done and finally shut up, her mother had very calmly explained to her that there is a time in every woman's life- And that was when Kagome stopped paying attention.

Nodding every once in a while and smiling sweetly she was hearing nothing but she sweet tones of "pretty woman" in her head. Witch also led to the thoughts of "Yeah… It was a pretty good movie", and some deep thoughts about how the hell she could walk in those black boots. Kagome sure couldn't.

She was so tired, but after getting all that off of her chest she felt at peace for once. Her head felt blissfully empty as it throbbed in time with her heartbeats and she was quite happy to zone out for awhile now that that annoying voice in her head, the one always criticizing and pointing out the obvious, was finally quiet.

She was actually having a pretty good time for a while. Sipping on green tea in the kitchen and hearing her mothers voice in the background. The scent of flowers after that cleaning stuff her mother used and the knowledge that, yes, she was home. She didn't have to sleep on the ground, not that she minded, but she did miss her bed sometimes. But here no one expected her to do anything other than housework. Top that off with the bag of crisps she had waiting for her at the top shelf in the kitchen and Kagome had hit the jackpot. Life was good.

She was roughly pulled back to reality when her mother said "And of course we all have those urges to simply let go".

'_Urges?' _

"What?", grabbing her cup of tea tightly she took a sip while silently hoping her mother wasn't talking about _that._

"Its nothing to be ashamed off! Why, I remember when I meet your father… He was so handsome! And had such a gentle nature. I fell head over heels in love with him. But he was so shy. He wouldn't make a move. So… I did".

Putting her cup down on the table, making a subtle click sound, she raised her eyebrows. "You made the first move"? _'Why did I ask a follow up question? Why did I do that?'_

Imagining her mother hunting for men… It didn't really raise a "aha" feeling in Kagome. She just couldn't see it. I mean, her mother… In Kagomes mind, she didn't _have _any urges. _'Please don't answer. Please don't answer. Just change the subject!'_

Smiling, her mother nodded her head and shuffled her chair closer to her daughter.

Looking both right and left, making sure no one was near the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi whispered as if they were conspiring against the king, fast and urgent as she leaned forward "I know its hard. But as I said, there comes a time in every woman's life when she just doesn't want to wait around anymore. No matter how embarrassing it is, sometimes you just got to give it a push in the right direction".

She heard the words, tried to understand them, failed miserably, nodded politely and felt stupid

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean… A _push_ or a _pull_"… The twinkle in her mothers eyes scared the shit out of her

'_Is my mom telling me to…? No of course not! She couldn't be. Could she…?'_Raising her cup shakily once more to her suddenly dry lips just because she didn't know _what _to say to the woman who gave birth to her, she tried not to blush at the mere thought that her mother was not only more or less admitting she had seduced her crush (seduced her _father_), but was also encouraging Kagome to do the same.

'_I am so not having this kind of conversation with my mother…'_

"Kagome, you should know that I trust you. I know you will make the right decision when the time comes".

'_Shit! I think she is!'_

She smiled again and leaned back "And perhaps you should know that when I was your age I was already pregnant and happily married".

"Mom! I'm eighteen"!

"You'll be nineteen soon, Kagome".

'_Please, lightning! Strike me down! Let the earth engulf me! Or at least let me magically self ignite! Anything!'_

"… And we are having this conversation because…Why are we having this conversation"?

Her mothers smile faded and she averted her eyes to look out the window toward the old tree. Souta was out on the lawn in front of it with their grandfather. Surely being tutored on the importance of respecting the elderly.

Signing, she turned and grew serious.

"In many ways I think Inuyasha resembles your father. Being a little shy and not all that good with feelings."

"Mom…Inuyasha and I, we are not like that."

"Kagome… Remember what I said, okay? Don't wait around forever."

"I…I don't really"… Staring at the table growing more and more nervous with where this conversation was headed, she started wondering how they ended up talking about _this_, instead of the death of her bike, or making some cookies to make her feel better like they used to do when she was younger. '_Things were better in the good old days….'_

"Besides! I want grandchildren"! She clapped her hands and just like that the conversation was over. She laughed god naturedly and got up, stretched and walked away.

Still staring Kagome remained silent when her mother patted her arm as she passed by.

Something in Kagome clicked. And she realized that no, her mother wasn't a virgin. And yes, she did tell her it was okay to…to… Damn. She couldn't even say it.

Slumping over the table she groaned, "Why?!"

Later that evening she was still in shock. And she still didn't know _how_ anything her mother had said had anything to do with her problem.

Once again in her life, she was left motionless and confused.

She wished she had paid more attention to her mother in the beginning of the conversation so she actually knew what exactly it meant. For surely it couldn't be about getting together with Inuyasha and getting busy?

Making grandchildren? Ridiculous! Her mother would never encourage _that_. Or would she?

Kagome buried her head in her pillow and let out a quiet scream of frustration. It was muffled and she was the only one to hear it. What if she screamed as loud as she could? What would her family do?

Raising her head in a pathetic manner she looked around her old room. It was so girlie. In her old bedroom with the pink walls, the pink bed, the pink pencils and pink _everything_. It wasn't really her anymore.

A nice apartment, one that she had decorated herself, with nice paintings and pointless little things she had saved over the years, pictures of her family and friends, nice furniture, new neighbors and a _new _environment- Now that would be something!

All of us dream of a place to call our own so we can have more freedom. But Kagome knew she couldn't have that. Not yet. Not until the jewel was whole.

But naturally that made her think of _what_ exactly she was going to do when it was whole. She had graduated from high school, but it wasn't with the best of grades. Nothing her mother could brag about and definitely nothing to cheer for. She was pretty sure it was a miracle she made it at all.

Going to collage was something she wanted to do, but then she would have to try to get better grades, and well… Then she would actually have to take classes again. And she knew she could not fully attend. It all seemed rather pointless so far.

Groaning she turned to face the window.

Outside she could clearly she the big old tree.

Inuyasha likes sitting in those branches. He was pinned there for fifty years, so one would assume that he would avoid it, but instead you could often find him there.

It was odd to say the least. But then again he was pretty strange himself. _'Look who's talking_', her annoying inner voice said haughtily.

Her mothers smiling face entered her mind "_But as I said, there comes a time in every woman's life when she just doesn't want to wait around anymore"_

Maybe her mother knew about Kagomes feelings for him? Or maybe she just _really, really, really _wanted grandkids?

Rising from her position and standing up Kagome made a decision.

In the world of today, the world of tomorrow, and 500 years in the past, nothing makes much sense. Instead of trying to understand it, she would simply take it with a slide.

Things were changing, she was changing, there was a mission to complete and her mother wanted grandchildren. Wait. Stop right there.

She sat down again.

She contemplated this for about five seconds before she reached another decision. _'Ok, plan B…_'

Instead of taking it with a slide and follow her mothers advice, that by the way made no sense at all , '_Was she even listening to me? Or was she hearing "Pretty woman" in her head to?'_, Kagome did what she always did.

In a true Kagome way, she bounced of the bed, opened her door, ran down the stairs, entered the kitchen and opened the freezer.

"Ahhhh…. Chocolate ice cream"…

She shamelessly postponed the decision.

Taking the ice cream, a spoon, the bag of chips and something to drink, she then went to the sofa where she plopped down on the soft pillows just in time to watch "Moulin Rouge".

With a smut movie and snacks, Kagome went along with the game of pretend.

Life was complicated. Just like a show on tv. But it always end good, right?

In her world of pretend it was as just like in a soap opera "Young and the Sit" or "Guiding Kagome"?

Anyway… She was the heroine right? And the heroine always got her happy ending!

To bad for Kagome, she didn't watch tv all that often…

-

-

-

-

Authors notes: I am so darn hungry! I wish I had a secret stash or something under my bed. Alas it was not to be.

Thank you for reading! I hope I managed to make you smile or at least give you some sort of amusement. Again any thoughts or suggestions you might have are always welcomed.

Next chapter: _Broken window _


	5. Broken Window

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

AN: Thank you my lovely reviewers! You are the ones pushing me forward.

Why did I wait so long to update? Well at first I thought, "Oh, this is gonna be EASY. It's practically already done", but then I got stuck in the middle. But then I found the light! Right there in the maze known as my previous scribbles! I got past it, thought I was done, that I had conquered the horrible chapter 5... And then I got stuck again…

But now it is finished! And I am happy to say that I will gladly never look at it again.

Happy reading to all you darling!

-

-

-

**Delicious Rocky Road**

_Broken window_

It was never left alone for to long. Inuyasha could always be found brooding somewhere on or near it. Why he was brooding it didn't know. But it didn't like it one bit. It even made it a little depressed. Why couldn't the dog sing a romantic serenade to that purple robed man instead? They did seem to like each other. That would be nice. Something it could actually appreciate seeing.

Or come when he was happily smiling? Or even better, not come at all? Dogs aren't suppose to climb trees!

What the tree thought about it nobody ever asked and nobody cared. A demon had been violently pinned to it for 50 years and yet it got no pity. That annoying thing pinned to it's trunk had finally been torn away from his side, very much like the annoying thorn from the lions pawn, and it was free again. Oh, how liberating it had been! How free it felt that day!

Only to have the thorn in his side come back not even a week after it had been away. Only now it was using it's branches as if he would never leave. Sitting there like he owned them. As if it was his right.

The tree had labeled him as, "needy", "stalker", and his all time favorite, "a damn mooch".

Inuyasha, the man that Kagome, on the other hand, had decided to label as "strangely sexy", was once again sitting in his favorite tree that he both loathed and loved. Little did he know that the feeling was mutual.

But is there a comfier cushion in the world than the old wood and bark of the very tree you spent 50 years on in a magical coma? Inuyasha didn't think so.

At the moment this strangely sexy half demon was scratching his upper arm absentmindedly in the same manner a dog would. A side of himself that he was careful not to display before others prying eyes. The gods knew that he had enough problems with prejudice against half demons as it was.

The sky was depressingly gray this day and the winds were cold. He was just lucky to be wearing his fire-rat robe that was more than sufficient enough to protect him from the chill in the air. His ears on the other hand were not that lucky.

It was, despite the slight discomfort, a nice change considering how hot it had been the week before. Even Inuyasha couldn't help but sweat under the scorching sun. He would have taken off his haori to cool down, but then Kagome would start staring at him strangely again. As if she was either so mad that her eyes popped out of their sockets, or just constipated. It was hard to tell her moods from time to time but the tension in the air was palpable.

He had given up on trying to interpretive her moods at this point. What was the use when you already knew you were going to lose?

A particularly harsh wind tousled his silver strands and made the green leaves rustle over his head like a soothing background sound to help settle his slight depression over the last years that seemed to go by way to fast for his liking. What happened with all of the adoring looks she used to give him? The time when she would follow him to the end of the world and never once speak up to question him?

The hair at the back of his ears stood on end when the wind picked up. He shuddered, his mouth in a tight displeased line. Yup, that was the good old days. The days when everyone knew he was the leader of the group. Everyone knew that he was the one making all the decisions. It was so much better in the good old days. The time when she did as told (most of the times), smiled a lot and cooked ramen everyday. And most importantly never questioned his authority or glared at him behind his back. Sure they fought back then to, but not as often as they did now.

He was the strong superior demon. It's was only natural that he would be the leader. Well, _half_ demon anyway.

He crossed his arms over his chest to preserve some more warmth. Maybe it was time to head to Kaedes hut and warm up?

'_Keh, Kagome even managed to scare off the sun'_. A smile almost managed to tug at the corner of his mouth but was fought with little to no effort when he remembered that horrible day when he was sure the sky would fall down and crush them all after the doomsday warnings Kagome gave them with her crackling aura of rage. Oddly enough he would consider himself lucky if the sky would crush him before Kagome did. At least then his death would come swiftly and with a lot less yelling.

Oddly enough he had no thoughts of being the superior half demon then.

But it was quiet today. There was no bickering or shouting to be heard. No strange misunderstandings or blushing cheeks to be teased about. And no involuntary sitting or strange lingering looks that made him feel naked and uncomfortable for some reason. Nope, not today.

It could be considered as a vacation, a chance for him to be alone for once without being nagged on for hours and hours. "I'm thirsty!", or "I want a bath", "We're hungry", "My feet are killing me", "Slow down" and Mirokus favorite, "I need to water the little bushes".

Humans and their silly needs.

Though it was surprisingly boring without the silly humans around. It was so quiet, lonely and _empty_ when they weren't near. He couldn't even smell traces of them. It made everything seem so gray. The world seemed so muted- Dull.

It was a great competition to his eyes that any other day would have been piercing and awake but now were strangely dead and devoid off any light to show of his intelligence.

'_Wow…This is really boring.', _Inuyasha's brain said in a strange bout of surprising dept and activeness after being silent for so long.

He scented the air in reflex as he did every once and a while to make sure there was no threat around. It was something imprinted in his backbone as a method to stay alive and make sure everyone around him were also alive and well.

The only smell he could detect was that of the tree that he had a love-hate relationship with, impending rain and the vegetation around him. There was also some smoke, but he figured that it was just the smell of the villagers cooking fires burning.

Oh, how he wished Miroku and Sango could return from that stupid village in the south. The village headman had requested Mirokus aid in putting evil spirits to rest that were currently haunting his humble home. "My poor wife and daughters are so afraid they won't even sleep in there anymore!"

"How terrible!" Miroku had said this in earnest but quite frankly, the man had him at, "daughters", which means there were probably several lonely unmarried women in need of some comfort and security from a humble monk.

"I have four daughters but no son. No one to carry out the family name. Such a shame", the man had added, shaking his head.

"How terrible", Miroku had answered again on autopilot, though the same words kept on repeating itself in his head, "_Four daughters. Daughters. Four daughters. No son. Four daughters"._

He couldn't help but think that it was only natural that they were awfully frightened when they only had an old man for protection. The poor man was so old Miroku was certain he would fall asleep as soon as the day ended after the days hard work that was more befitting of a man in his younger years. They didn't even have a brother to watch over them at night. This was unacceptable. He was a monk. It was his duty to help them.

And Miroku being the humble monk he was had accepted.

Inuyasha had already grown tired of this routine and for once didn't try to smack some sense into the unbeatable pervert king/monk that he sometimes reluctantly called his friend.

Of course Sango was quick to pick up on the perverted monk vibes. And so it was that she came along after a quick discussion a few feet away from the worried old man asking for help.

After a few chosen words with friendly advise, which also meant underlying threats under said friendly words, Miroku had readily agreed to her kind offer of assistance.

That had been two days ago.

No monk, no slayer, no Kagome. Nope…no nothing. No more screaming, sit commands, branch scratching, snoring, drooling in her sleep, sit commands in her sleep (he couldn't help but be exited over the fact that she actually dreamt about him) and no more racket about _helping_ people.

Two days of piece and quiet.

'_Good riddance… She was laud and annoying and….Smelled funny'_

What was wrong with him? The night after the bike fiasco was one of the most embarrassing and unexplainable moments in his life. He never thought himself to be a…a pervert?

Why was he acting like this? Maybe it was his instincts. Or maybe the smell appealed to the beast inside of him. All he knew, was that it made his head fuzzy and that it was impossible to think clearly when she was near. All in all it made him stupid.

'_There is nothing wrong with these feelings', _Inuyasha tried to convince himself halfheartedly. After all you can't convince yourself the opposite of what you truly believe.

'_The monk is worse than I am.'_, the negative feelings about the monks womanizing ways couldn't be denied. But right now Inuyasha's previous opinion of Miroku being the unbeatable pervert king could. '_He has these thoughts all the time and not just once a month.' _Grunting he changed position and propped his head on his arm while the other rested on his calf. Tapping his claws against the bark rather persistently he fixed his eyes on the bleak horizon without really seeing it. _'Now there is a pervert for ya! The monk has absolutely no self-control. He has it in his blood. He was born a pervert. Me, I was born a warrior. Son of the greatest dog general in the world. I am definitely not a pervert! Cause if I were a p-pervert then I would probable want to do s-stuff that I definitely don't!'_

Shacking his head rather violently he ran his hands over his blushing face and groaned in misery.

'_Of course I'm not! It's just instinct starting to kick in. If I couldn't smell it then it wouldn't be such a problem to begin with.'_

Now that gave him an idea. What if he found something to clog his nose with? That was a great idea! A image of himself with a cork in either nostril flashed through his head and instantly a song he remembered hearing Kagome sing rather poorly a while back accompanied the image, "_I feel pretty! Oh, so pretty!"._

'_Wait a minute…'_ It wasn't very dignified now was it?

"Humph", he scuffed at the image and threw that idea in the trashcan. Then what was he suppose to do? Roll over and accept his fate as a drooling idiot with no brain cells telling him to avoid the danger- also known as Kagome?

"_If you have a problem and know how to solve it, then don't worry. If you have a problem that you can't solve, then what's the use in worrying?"_

Mirokus words echoed in his head like a soft prayer and lifted some of the weight from his shoulders if only temporally. The monk did say something useful every now and then after all.

Feeling at least slightly better he straightening his back once more and gazed out over the branches of the tree to see the horizon more clearly in the distance. He contemplated giving meditation, or what Miroku called, "finding your inner peace", a go. It wasn't anything he had a habit of doing, but at this point the was willing to do anything. Maybe that would help him focus and find a solution? Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes to let his senses roam, only to hear the scream of-

"Inuyasha! InuYASHA-AAA"!

"Huh"? Opening his eyes he wondered how he could have missed the racket Shippo was causing as he ran through the forest. Looking down he saw the little runt running towards the roots of the tree seemingly bracing himself to shout out his name again. Thankfully Inuyasha was quick to answer him.

"Oi! What are you screaming for?" Inuyasha asked in a harsh manner as he peered down at the fox from his high perch.

"Inuyasha"! Shippo searched the branches and finally his eyes found him. He relaxed some but kept on to the regal posture of his back, eyes big and determined and his hands placed like fists at his sides he blurted out in his childish voice, "Inuyasha!". The air seemed to leave him at that point as he huffed and puffed after his recent workout .

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya.", Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest, "What is it now? Did Kaede lecture you again for playing with her herbs?" He looked a little smug at that considering the newly required memory he had gotten of that very thing only a few days ago.

Shippo puffed up his tail indignantly at that, "No! Nothing like that! It's horrible! Some strange people came and started playing around with these burning stick and everything caught on fire!"

"What?" Inuyasha stood up and looked towards the village where smoke, and lots of it could be seen slithering up towards the gray skies.

"Inuyasha! Are you even listening to me"?

"Shit!" He wasted no time and jumped off of the branch that creaked with relief when his weight left it. Jumping next to the little kitsune he grabbed him with one hand saying, "hold on", which basically was the only warning Shippo got before he ran towards the village in giant leaps.

"Waaaaah!", Shippo protested under the bumpy ride sending them high above the trees and then plummeting toward the hard ground, only to once again be yanked up by the hand holding him at the scruff of his neck towards the sky until Inuyasha decided to be nice for a change. He was kind enough to secure the runt under his arm like a piece of luggage.

'_Kagooooome!"_, was Shippos last panicked thought before Inuyasha skidded to a halt before a small unfamiliar group of people standing a little to the side of a burning hut.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

-

-

-

-

-

Using the shower head as a microphone Kagome was having her own little concert. She had used some shampoo to style her hair in a strange spin that she liked to think looked dashing, but in all honestly resembled a giant pile of dog crap covered in suds.

Her audience was a lone duck named Hiro-chan, H-chan for short, currently sitting on a giant pile of bubbles in the well filled tub.

Sure he was plastic, but that duck had good taste when it came to music!

Taking a deep breath she continued her wonderful performance, "Ala lalala! And there he was! Before my own eyes! Oh, please take me with you! Yeah, please take me with you!_"_

After that part Kagome couldn't figure out what should happen next in her newly created song and went still for awhile to think. It was a rather long pause. She even took the time to wash out her shampoo and to start with the conditioner. "Hm hmm hm…", she hummed weakly trying to remember the melody.

Okay, so maybe "wonderful performance" was pushing it. It was nice. No, it was an okay performance. It was plausible?

Oh, who was she kidding? It was horrible.

Truth be told, this particular miko couldn't sing even if her life depended on it. In the end she shrugged her shoulders and figured she might be on to something. That last part sounded pretty nice. "Oh, please take me with you! Yeah, _please _take me with you!"

_Bang bang bang!_

"Shut up, Kagome!", Souta, now in his early teens and currently in a very dark stage of his puberty, started banging on the door sounding pretty annoyed, "I can't even hear the tv down there!"

"What?!"

How dare he come here to complain? She had had a horrible week and was actually starting to get happy again, and then there he was, banging on the door telling her to shut the hell up?

Turning off the switch for the water, Kagome grabbed a fluffy and unhealthy looking yellow-ish towel from the nearby rack. "You're watching to much tv anyway! You haven't even stepped a foot outside this house since I got home", she shouted back with a self-righteous tone mixed with suppressed irritation and anger.

"Whatever! Just keep it down"! Hearing him stomp away she angrily stepped out of her make-believe stage, grumbling all the while as she headed to the vanity mirror. When she got there she had one of the biggest shocks of her young life.

'_What. Is. That?'_

There, out for anyone to see, it was! In plain sight no less! With no shame what so ever it was there, in the middle of her forehead, taunting her with its presence.

It was the biggest pimple in the history of Higurashi.

"Oh my GOD"! Grabbing her face, she pressed herself to the mirror, getting an even better look at the abomination called a face. Big mistake.

The mirror was just happy to still be intact. It was afraid it would shatter at the sight.

Pulling at her skin as if to smooth it out, she stretched it until it was almost painful "No! Not today! Please, please just go away!"

Of course it would not go away. It was a shiny and proud pimple and it was tired of peoples oppression of their kind. Always telling them to go away, to be gone and not to exist. But pimples have rights to! They are here, and they are here to stay!

It seemed it was keen on ignoring her as it was just as big, red and shiny as ever. It even seemed to brighten with all the attention she was giving it. Or maybe her helplessness and misery that was pouring out of her very pores. It seemed to thrive in it, to her outmost horror.

"Ok, what was it I was supposed to do under these kinds of emergencies again? Oh, yeah! Not to touch….don't touch it. Ok… Then how do I get it off?"

There was a abrupt knock on the door before her grandfathers voice interrupted her line of thought, "Kagome? Are you done yet?"

"Just a minute, gramps!"

'_What should I do? Do I cover it up with foundation or will that make it worse? Will I have to get up early every morning to cover this up? Is it even possible for me to get up before Inuyasha?' _

Kagome doubted it.

Rummaging through the bathroom cabinets she searched for her mothers makeup bag. Kagome didn't have one herself because she never had a chance to use it anyway. Well that seemed to change now. There was no way she was gonna go through the day without it. There was no way anyone was gonna see her like _this_.

"Hurry, this old mans bladder needs to empty itself…_now_". The slight tremor in his voice believed his urgency.

"Give me just a minute!" Kagome distractedly replied as she put the bag, that had been hiding very cleverly behind Soutas grooming products, on the cold bathroom floor. _'Suspicious'._

She fumbled with the zipper that would not budge not matter how she tugged, Kagome grew desperate and used all her strength despite her fear of breaking it. Opening the slightly jammed zipper hiding the suddenly to-die-for items from her ever stressed eyes, she finally got her grubby hands on it. "Aha!"

She held up the item in triumph looking smug for about two seconds until she actually looked at it. "…What _is_ it?"

Of course it was foundation. The real question was how to apply it? Hesitation was not something she was willing to show as she hastily squirted out a lethal dose in her palm and started to rub it on her face while looking at her angry reflection in the mirror.

Smudging it out as evenly as possible she was starting to think it was not so hard after all. She might just make it!

'_I'll just do it like this…Maybe it will not be as noticeable.'_

_Knock knock_

"Kagome dear, is something wrong. I heard a scream before. Is everything alright"?

"It fine mom. I'm fine"!

"Kagome, I really need to _go!_"

"A minute, gramps! Just a minute"!

"….You ought to hurry dear. Father has started dancing in the hall."

Hurriedly she dotted the abomination a little extra, dried her hair and put on her new clothes. Not knowing what to do, she let the pimple be, _for now._

With one last look in the mirror she gave her still weakly visible pimple a glare. '_This struggle is far from over buddy! I'll get you later'_

Grabbing her brush she then opened the door so that her grandpa wouldn't be tortured anymore by his urgent need.

"The bathroom is yours"! She said with a beaming smile on her face.

She was met by the surprised eyes of her mother now staring at her face in something akin to pity and the sound of her grandfathers relieved voice "O, thank you! I thought I was going to burst!" Since he had been dancing around in the hallway, he said this in a halfway pirouette. As he fully turned, his eyes widened as well.

"Holy mother of Buddha"!

Kagome, now feeling a little put off, not to mention that her self esteem was more than cut in half by the terrified stares, couldn't help but to sound a little whiny, "What?!"

Wasting no time, her grandfather shook his head, "_Nothing", _and horridly walked passed her and into the bathroom. The door was firmly shut and Kagome was left in the hallway with her mother who was still looking at her strangely.

"Ah"! Putting up her arms in front of her face she exclaimed, "Stop it, mom! It's not that bad…Is it?"

"Well it's not…Um…?" As her mother struggled with finding the right answer, Kagome started to have dark thoughts. _'It's no use. Not even my own mother thinks I'm beautiful. I'm a monster!'_ And she had just enough time to think that hey, at least it couldn't get any worse.

Of course this was the time Inuyasha decided to appear by scaring the shit out of her and everyone else in the house.

"Kagome!"

His shrill voice was heard for miles before the crashing of a window was heard from her room. Both Kagome and her mothers heads turned violently towards the sound but there was a strange silence following it and then a great thud as if someone fell down.

Both women stood stunned, their earlier discussion completely forgotten as they stared at the door where, hopefully, her mother thought, the father of her future grandchildren was hiding.

"Was that Inuyasha?" Her mother managed to say with hidden excitement, with one hand on her heart and the other covering her mouth so that only Kagome would hear her.

But Kagome barely even heard her. Her ears were trained on the sound of hesitating feet being dragged thru broken glass. And that was the only thing keeping her from violently slamming her door open to see the damage herself.

"…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked questionably as her bedroom door opened slowly with a weak creak but no hanyou appeared. It took a while but then a clawed hand gripped the side of the door and opened it more firmly. And there he stood, red fire-rat robe, wet hair from the recent rain with the occasional glass shard in it making it glitter prettily, angry scowl in place and red cheeks. "…Did you… _Lock _your window… Kagome?" He asked accusingly.

Staring at him dumbly she let the seconds tick by.

"…Did you _break_ my window… Inuyasha?"

And she realized right then and there, that this was just the beginning of a bad, very bad day.

-

-

-

-

AN: Thank you to those who's been patiently waiting. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one. And as always, please review so that I can grow as a writer and feed (or crush) my ego in the process.

Thank you for reading, darling!

Next chapter: _It's a woman!_


	6. It's a Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

AN// Thank you to all of you who took the time to review! The one's I nowadays consider my "regulars" and to all the new faces that decided to give a word or two!

I feel a little more confident now and more inspired then when I first started writing.

It means a lot to me. Thank you.

Happy reading my darlings!

-

-

_**With the power of Rocky**_

_It's a woman!_

Maybe she should retire? Sure, they would be terribly lost without her, but they would manage, right? Okay, so maybe they needed her eyes to see the shikon shards, but she would happily tear them out if it meant she could go home now. There is a limit on how much you can expect from a teenager you know.

She could even serve them to Inuyasha on a silver plate, "Here you go, Inuyasha! Now you can look for shikon shard by yourself _forever_! You are your own Shikon shard detector!"

She imagined him accepting them with tears of joy in his eyes, "Kagome… I-I don't know what to say! The one thing I always wanted! How ever will I repay you?"

"Oh, there is no need to thank me. I did it from the goodness of my heart.", Kagome would say in her blind state, eyes hollow, blood running down her cheeks and with a big smile in place, "I am just happy to give them to you, Inuhottie…I mean, Inuyasha!"

Wiping his eyes with his sleeve and admiring her beautiful eyes on the silver plate Inuyasha would insist, "Well I can't be at ease until I know I've repaid you somehow."

"Oh, if you must!"

"Then…", Inuyasha would say in a hushed manly voice making her shiver in anticipation. "I will become your own", he would say as he drew her near his muscular torso to hold her closer, "personal", placing his lips next to her ear he would then breathe out, "_blind dog_".

Kagome shock herself out of it. Mentally slapping herself she tried to focus and get a grip._ 'There is no time for morbid yet strangely appealing daydreams! …But oh, if only dreams could come true.' _

But in reality, after Inuyasha's grand entrance, resulting in a broken window and a heavy argument about who's fault it was, she thought she had all of her surprises for the day.

Okay, her brother had also given her a surprise that day when he had given _her _some advice on skin care. Not only did he give her advice, but he actually _helped _her. He had given her a special cream that was supposedly capable of removing the horrible abomination from her face in less than eight hours. Or so it said on the box. Sure, he had been grumpy and reprimanding, telling her how her skin was more like a man's than a woman's, but at that moment, Kagome remembered why she loved him.

She had thought that was the last oddity of the day. Boy was she wrong.

It seemed that the reason why Inuyasha had come to her time, breaking an entrance and having a temper tantrum in the hallway was because someone wanted to see her. He was rather aggressive about it and sort of blurted it out in the heat of the moment of their arguing, as his defense as to _why_ he broke the window.

'_He still claims that it is all my fault.'_

What could those people possible want from her? A lecture on how to make the perfect ramen? '_Ha_', she thought, '_Think again_!'

Many women prided themselves with the knowledge that they were good at a special recipe. A secret recipe that had gone down from mother to daughter. A secret, or a skill if you will, that all the other women would be asking about- wanting to know the secret that in all earnestly left them in a shamefully jealous state.

Well, Kagome didn't have that recipe, so if these folks thought she would spill the beans and tell them the secret of her super secret ramen, they were wrong. As if she would tell the world that the only thing she could cook without at stove was fast food prepared by others or slightly burnt fish. And that Kagome had nothing to do with the exquisite taste of the wonderful ramen everyone had heard so much about.

Well… That was something she would take with her to the grave!

Unless Inuyasha would crack under the pressure of insistently nagging women wanting to know her secret, she was safe. But knowing him he would probably not get it and come right out and tell them the truth.

'_Stupid window breaking…Ugh!'_

But who could blame her for locking the window when one of the most well known predator of the feudal era- that would be the famous dog demon- was constantly bargaining in at all times as he pleased. That would be night, day, and of course somehow he always managed to time it just right to either hear or see something embarrassing that would ultimately lead to Kagomes discomfort, his discomfort and a special someone eating carpet.

'_Leading to my carpets discomfort.'_

A girl needs her privacy, and one would think that he would see the logic in actually using the door like normal civilized people. But of course the door wasn't good enough for him. No.

He just _had_ to go in through her window. Why he had this compulsion she did not know, but what she was most certain about was that those day of never ending awkward situations, due to his untimely arrivals, were officially over.

So he wanted to blame it on her? Fine. Let him blame it on her. But everybody knows that this incident would not have happened if he could just learn to knock, blow the warning horn or simply wait for her at the other side of the well like he was supposed to.

And why, pray tell, didn't he _notice_ that the window didn't actually open? Was it so hard to double check that it had actually opened, and that there wasn't a barrier of glass blocking you from entering the sweet, innocent and caring little girls room? Was he in such a hurry that his body acted on it's own before his brain could realize the situation and react accordingly- knock, blow the damn warning horn, or use the door?

Knock, blow or open the door… Was it really that difficult?!

'_My freaking window is covered by a card box piece fastened by duct tape!' _

Incase it wasn't already painfully obvious, Kagome was _not_ happy.

If it was because he was so baffled, shocked or confused about why someone, anyone would travel all the way to their small village to see _her, _then he made that perfectly clear by his end statement of, "_Keh_!", which he followed up by his shockingly strong debating skills which were currently nonexistent.

All in all he won this battle by walking away to sulk in the old tree in their backyard who in turn sulked over the fact that after five hundred long years he was still using it's sturdiest branch as his own private sitting chair.

Kagome, being the gentle being she was, did not do what her mind was frantically yelling at her, '_Cut that damn tree down and then spit on it's puny braches while he's still in them!'_, and instead of ending things violently, she decided to drag it out a couple of years so she could plot her revenge and then execute it when he least expected it.

She was to tired for now. All that yelling eats up the energy needed for such vengeful acts. And honestly, even Kagome knew that when it came down to it, she was more bark than bite.

But when she had finally had her much wanted session with her bathroom mirror and her brothers wonder cream from her hottest fantasies, she was ready to go back to an era where there weren't enough hours in the day for her beloved beauty sleep. And that would be because of the human herding half demon who had broken her window.

'_No. I will NOT let that go.'_

But when he had plopped down on the ground to follow her into the old well-house, he had grown serious. It always unnerved her how he would look at her sometimes. He looked so much older.

And his eyes, those golden eyes that always seemed to safe, familiar and warm always looked so alien. Like she never knew him at all.

She never knew what he was thinking or what he was feeling when he had that expression, and it made her feel unsure on how to act around him. It was in moments like those that she realized that it was fully possible that there were sides of him that she had never seen.

"_Kagome… Whatever you do, don't panic. It's all under control". _He said it with that face, the face that always got her worried no matter how reassuring he tried to be.

He said it just before they were about to jump into the well, almost like an afterthought, before he practically pushed her over the edge with him, engulfing them both in the mysterious magic of time without a chance for her to ask questions.

And it was the only warning she got before they landed on the other side.

How she wished he could have slowed down instead of plowing forward several feet in front of her towards the commotion. How she wished that he could have explained exactly what she shouldn't panic about.

'_How I wish they had invented the fire extinguisher.'_

For now standing before her, in Kaedes village, formerly known to Kagome as the Village-that-never-changes, or the village-of-the-same, was now not as she remembered it at all.

Sure, it still had its huts and the same villagers as usual. What was so different from the former image she had created in her mind,_ 'Peace and tranquility'_, was the simple fact that the huts were on fire.

Granted it was only two of them, but still the feeling of panic that Inuyasha had specifically told her not to feel was now steadily rising and forming much like the confusion that was now very much apparent on her face.

"Inuyasha… What happened here?! Where is Shippo?", she was rather proud over the fact that her voice didn't tremble as she watched the scene before her eyes.

The grass near the huts was starting to smoke in a suspicious manner. It was only a matter of time before the flames would overtake it and spread towards the other homes. And yet the farmers were standing some meters away scratching their heads and standing around like docile cows watching their grass being burnt away without a care in the world.

Why they weren't shuffling about in a state of panic trying to solve the problem by drowning it in water, spit, or anything at all, was beyond Kagome.

If it was her house burning to the ground she would be quick to spur into action. She would not stand by admiring the fires pretty flames eating away at her beloved ceiling.

The smoke rose to the sky were the wind quickly set out its path. The smell was brought to her nostrils and she couldn't help but to make a face. This was _bad._

"He's with Kaede…", she heard Inuyasha answer from her side absentmindedly, tense as a board and jaw clenched. She couldn't help but to pick up on is ire, or was it disappointment?

"I was gone for five minutes and _now _look what happens! Put the damn fire _out_!", Inuyasha shouted as he broke away from Kagomes side, and stomped away to the spectacle.

A few of the farmers turned their heads and some even seemed to wake up from a daze, realizing just what was going on. Somehow Inuyasha's obvious remark got them out of their comatose state. Frantic running around the field while shouting then erupted.

'_Finally the panic has arrived.'_

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the crowd, demanding attention as he gave orders to fetch buckets. The villagers did as told and started to put out the fires rather reluctantly, constantly chatting amongst themselves. Kagome managed to overhear one of the women standing not to far off, who worriedly wondered it they were angering the gods by putting their fire out.

Wanting to know just what was going on but not feeling quite ready to face the music just yet as she was also wondering, not to mention worrying over what the strangers could possibly want from her, Kagome stood still with her hand clutched to her heart and watched from a distance how Inuyasha went over to the visitors, who were looking around the commotion they had somehow started. And he immediately began barking at them. His arms were stiff with fury and he had that steely look on his face, the same look he usually carried when preparing for an attack. The visitors said something she couldn't hear because of the distance, but it seemed it did the trick. Inuyasha gave a short answer and left them to their own devices, figuring it would do more good to help with the fire than to yell about it.

He went right back into command mode with the villagers again, occasionally giving the small crowd of visitors mean looks that made his eyes sparkle in the firelight.

Kagome shivered in delight.

Ah, what was she thinking? This wasn't right! It was probably an accident. They didn't look very hostile. He should treat them nicer. What made him the boss? Taking charge like it was his right to do so, giving orders and standing in a very manly way… Running off towards the fire with its heat, making him sweat… The way he carelessly threw his hair out of the way, exposing his sunburned throat and flashing his golden eyes in her direction… Oh, would you look at that. He took of his haori and gave it to a villager… How nice of him. Oh, he's half naked now.

'_Huh…'_

Chocolate would be nice right about now.

By pure will power she managed to look away from him. Instead she focused on a strange group standing some ways of.

The men, about ten of them, were on a closer inspection not men at all. Well, at least Kagome didn't think they were… It was hard to tell. While the farmers were running around with water buckets, they stood fast. All giving Inuyasha strange looks as if he was an alien. They wore clothing suitable for women, and they did have fair faces without any facial hair, but at the same time, they were to well built to be females.

Suddenly one of them looked up, spotted Kagome and started to jab the others, almost knocking them over in her/his…_It's _excitement. When they turned their heads and saw her, they forgot about the agitated white haired man standing before them, barking orders at them to get out of the way so that he could put out the fire.

She almost backed away when all of the men-women jogged towards her in an strangely arranged line, with the tallest in the lead and the smallest at the back.

"Hai ho! Hai ho! Hai ho! Hai ho! Hai ho!" They chanted in rhythm with their steps.

Kagome watched them warily as they approached her. The leader gave a mighty cry of "HOOO", before stopping at arms length away from her while the other men/women…Things encircled her, each one giving away grunting sounds of "Hai" or "HOOO" as they stopped.

The one in front of her was wearing a green kimono with white spiraling flowers spreading from the bottom of the feet, seemingly growing upwards and finally going into full bloom by the hands. Watching the face of the man-woman, Kagome saw determination, but also strangely feminine eyes staring back at her. Their brown sheen seemed to burn her with its intensity.

It was a soft but strong face with a defined jaw that did not in any way make it any less beautiful. The man-woman's brow was adored by small sweat pearl as they were drawn down in concentration. It's mouth was in a thin line, but Kagome was sure that this person would be very pretty if the man-woman ever decided to smile.

She watched the stranger giving her the once over before flipping her/his long black locks over it's shoulder, before looking beyond her and into the mass of the other men-women who waited in anticipation for it's verdict.

"It's a woman"! The man-woman shouted out to the others quite loudly, making Kagome jump. The others all gave a "Oooooh", comment to that statement. Kagome couldn't help but to feel offended.

Inuyasha, that by now had finally managed to get the farmers going, stopped barking orders at them to fetch more buckets and glanced over his shoulder and spotted the very misunderstood visitors around Kagome…a little to close for his liking. He gave a muttering curse before stomping their way. The farmers could handle the fire.

He didn't feel threatened by them per se. But he didn't trust them either. He didn't care if the farmers claimed it was an accident. Those bastard burned down two of their huts. That meant that two families had lost everything they had ever owned. They would be lucky if they made it through the winter alive and well.

Stalking nearer, he picked up their words in the wind. "Is she suppose to be so small?", one of them asked the man-woman nearest in the circle. "Maybe they starve their women so that they won't overthrow them?", the other one responded with a hand to her/his mouth, trying to keep Kagome out of the conversation. "No! They wouldn't", it answered back incredulously.

"Girls! Girls, calm down!", The leader clapped her hands to get their attention as Inuyasha stood, for once, quietly just outside the circle. He would watch for now. But the moment he saw them do something funny…

Kagome on the other hand stood with a hard stare towards the mud by her feet. She couldn't believe it. They were girls? Do they have steroids in this period? She idly wondered where they kept their stash.

The leader coughed to get her attention. Seeing Kagome lift her eyes, she began, "You are _the_ lady Kagome. Correct"? She asked as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Head held high she awaited her answer.

Straightening herself as well on reflex, she answered sagely, "I am she".

"Then you are the Lady miko Kagome? The one rumored by both demons and humans alike as a fierce warrior?"

Kagome was a little taken aback by that. She usually hid behind a rock when it got to dangerous. _'Or Inuyasha' s rock hard abs…'_ Still she answered with an even voice, "I am she".

She tried to ignore the snicker she heard from Inuyasha in the background. Stupid dog with his husky, dark and manly…sexy laugh- '_I-I mean stupid, of course.' _

The man-woman before her, that apparently was a woman, ignored it as well. Instead she opened her eyes and stared down at her with a frightening frown. "Then are you the Lady miko Kagome, the one desired by many men?"

Kagome sputtered and Inuyasha suddenly stopped laughing.

"Because if you are, then I- We", she corrected herself as she widened her arms to gesture to her fellow companions, "have business with you". At this the other women started to talk amongst themselves in low voices making Kagome turn her head in wonder. "Oh?", Kagome, who was still in the middle, looked around at the many different faces currently whispering to each other. Their voices grew and she began to fidget. The leader stood still, asserting her with hard eyes.

Feeling the burning scrutinizing of her person she was quick to look back at their leader. She couldn't help but to feel like the cornered animal looking up at the lynx standing on it's cliff. Make a move, and it will pounce.

"Can she do it"?, "No way! She is to small", "But the rumors claimed that she was-" the whispers turned into an argument as they started debating. Kagome didn't know what to do but to pretend she couldn't hear them. The leader was still watching her, but listened attentively at their many voices while trying to gauge her reaction.

"Look at those frail legs! It can't be her", "And those arms! Skinny!", "As well as the rest of her. What are they feeding her anyway?". There was a slight pause as they all turned their heads to look curiously at the white haired man. The accusation stood clear in their eyes as one of them sneered, "Well, looking at the men of this village, I don't think they are strong enough to provide for their women".

"Hey", Inuyasha spat out. "I'm her provider, and I'm good at what I do! Kagome's never complained before," he huffed looking her way, "Ain't that right, Kagome"?

The women gave him a thoughtful look as Kagome half stammered out an answer that they only listened to with half and ear. But they all turned when they heard her say, "-and he always tells me where the best berries are"! At that Inuyasha barked triumphantly, "Ha! See? I make sure Kagome always gets what she needs"!

But the crowd didn't seem all that impressed. Instead they continued on with their whispers. Only now it was more fierce than before. "No wonder she is so small! She eats like a bird", "Berries!", another chimed in, "Berries", she added in a scornful tone, "But no meat".

They all glanced over their shoulders again over to Inuyasha. His ears were swirling around, hearing every word. He was about to give them some of his mind, but then a rather odd whisper momentarily made him forget their previous accusations.

"But then again…", another voice boomed over the women's voices, "Look at her bosom! She has small but firm breasts. Breasts of both a lover and mother!"

Kagome covered her chest without a thought when she heard that statement. Who wouldn't when suddenly that was the place were everybody was looking?

"But I've heard", yet another cool voice added, "that a man prefers a woman who is soft. And she is so skinny and tiny."

This was to much. She was starting to lose her temper- or maybe it was her dignity that was feeling threatened? Either way she would not just stand here letting them treat her like she wasn't even there! One more damn comment and she would-

"That's enough!"

Inuyasha's slight growl in those few words made them all jump in surprise and turn to look at him. He stood with an angry expression, facing them with bared fangs. "If you have come here to insult Kagome, and everyone else in this village", he made a effective pause to see if they were following, which they were it seemed, as he let his eyes travel over the small crowd, "Then I suggest that you leave now".

_-_

-

-

-

-

AN// Can you imagine what it would look like if Kagome actually would tear her eyes out and give them to Inuyasha? I mean, would he be running through the forest, hiding behind bushes and climb trees with her eyes in one fist and his sword in the other?

I would keep this chapter to myself longer, but knowing me it would end up in disaster. I would probably overdo it and insert jokes only I could appreciate. I actually had to tone it down a bit before publishing it.

Drop me a line and tell me what you liked or didn't like! That way I can try and make the next chapter better. I love to improve!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it!

Next chapter: _Different From The Norm!_


	7. Different From The Norm

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't make any money from _Delicious Rocky Road_. This is just for fun.

AN// Thank you to all who were kind enough to drop me a line and share their thoughts with me. As always, it means a lot to me.

-

-

-

-

_**Delicious Rocky Road**_

_Different From The Norm_

-

-

-

The fields were covered with the stench of smoke and burnt grass that made their eyes water and burn with it's thickness over their humble village. But with the help of the now drizzling rain even the last remaining embers were fading from a warm orange and amber into a pitch black darkness that quickly turned into a gray ash. Some would surely be blown away with the traveling winds later on. But for now it was the prominent truth of what had transpired.

Homes had been destroyed.

It was all so innocent really. The fire had started because of a small lamp made of glass, something very expensive and rare but very fitting for what the women were carrying that day.

Incased in the precious lamp a holy fire had been burning. They had gotten it from their village temple as a blessing from their god. It was their reassurance that the gods spirit and protection would follow them and give them success on their journey.

So either their god really hated their village or really liked it. Liked it so much it set it aflame with it's love. Talk about some blessing when the one holding it tripped over a deceivingly innocent looking child playing with his friends while not really paying attention to his surroundings.

And now ironically enough some of the children had collected some of the debris of the two huts and had started looking for good pieces of burnt wood they could use to practice writing or simply to play with. It started with the innocent laughter of a child, and surprisingly enough it ended with the same innocent laughter.

It was odd to see the children looking through the rubble, hearing them laugh as they played, while the families that had once lived there were forced to bow down to their relatives and neighbors to ask for a temporary resident in their homes until they could rebuild their own.

Many mutterings and curses could be heard as they settled in for the night. Most of them were from our white haired half demon. And he had reason to mutter curses this night.

What went wrong? He still wasn't sure. He had all the reasons in the world, and yet they had stopped him? As if it was _he_ that had been in the wrong and acted out of line? Why did they do that? As far as he was concerned, the, "Hai Ho", gang had it coming. But of course, the instable women had to call to tears. What a lame trick! The oldest one in the book. And everyone fell for it.

Well, he couldn't blame them for being suckers for tears. He had troubles himself when it came to see females in distress. But this? He wasn't even sure they _were_ females.

"_How cruel! We didn't mean to insult anyone!" _That annoyingly high pitched voiced still rang in his ears. And the image of a group of men (in his eyes) standing around in girlie dresses and makeup crying_, "We came here for help! And you just accuse us of… Of insulting you?" _

He was making a stand. They were bullying one of his friends and that was a valid point for him to go through with this. "_It's because you're intimidated by us, isn't it? Just because you are small and scrawny! And we are big and proud!" _At this exclamation everyone in the group took a power pose with their fist in the air, "_Hai Ho!",_ their shrill voices once again rang in his ears in what he could only assume was some kind of internal power signal or some kind of mantra they used when they needed reassuring of their… suspicious group of strong and dependable women?

Kagome, the one he wanted to defend, didn't really help the situation. She actually seemed pumped at their words. He was starting to believe that the reassurance or the mantra of those two words they constantly shouted had some other meaning or purpose that he just didn't get.

For what other reason did Kagome have to suddenly ignore his, in his opinion, very righteous and not to mention brave and heroic deed just moments before when he had saved her from these savage manly women?

Had this been three years ago he was sure that Kagome would scream, "_Inuyasha_", and throw herself in his arms as a token as appreciation, not to mention admiration. He didn't know why he was even trying anymore. No matter what he did, be it for good or bad, it always came back to bite him in the ass. But he didn't know that she saw honor in being the witness of the first women revolt in the history of Japan.

Things pretty much escalated from there. Seeing a woman cry isn't the dream of any man. Even if they were a little macho in their crying style. '_I mean, with all that grunting…' _

"_Oh, Inuyasha", _Kagomes voice had interrupted an particularly high pitched and dragged out sob, _"Lets at least hear them out."_

She was perplexed. Astonished even. The very thought of it, or even the very concept of it happening was so bizarre, so strange and utterly hilarious that she was left feeling refreshed and energized.

Finally it had happened. Someone out there was unhappy. Depressed even.

Desperate for something, anything, anyone to come in and intervene. _'And that would be me! I'm that "anyone".'_ Well, of course it was horrible that they were unhappy. But the very thought of someone out there being more of a failure than her in the field of life was laughable. And Kagome needed a laugh after this horrible week.

'_I'm a terrible person…'_ The thought that had occurred more than once reared it's ugly head once again and tugged at her conscience. What was wrong with her? Guilt was seeping into her being faster than the elevation over the wish of her assistance could ever hope to.

For someone who was so pure it was easily forgotten that these emotions were actually something very human. There are emotions such as jealousy, anger, spite and envy that all mankind sometime or another are bound to feel.

But every man or woman also need to feel needed. _'And they need me.'_

The leader in the gang of course saw this opportunity. Saw the fact that Inuyasha hesitated after Kagomes pleas. "_Honorable miko-sama! We really need your help! We are desperate. We have absolutely no one else to turn to. We don't know what to do if you turn us down."_

But when it came down to it, the moment of truth, she was happy that they were unhappy. Females of the human species are funny that way. It makes them exited to see someone even further down the dark, black hole you may call life. And to have the knowledge that, yes- They _need _you. For you are capable of making their situation so much better.

And as a bonus, you, their savior and salvation, may feel a little happier yourself. The knowledge that it was you who helped them. It makes you a better person in your own eyes as well as those around you.

Or maybe when it really comes down to it, it is always easier to solve others problems than your own? After these constant ups and downs in Kagomes life, even if she was currently not exactly happy with it, she needed something to remind her that she was still fully capable of handling certain situations. Maybe it was some sort of proof that she was not worthless or weak? Or maybe it was something else entirely. Something to prove her kindness or purity?

But when it came down to it, did it really matter? When the hardest person to know is yourself?

At this stage it didn't really matter what Inuyasha said. Or why he said it. Or rather, _who _he said it _for_.

No matter what he did or said, no one would listen to him. They had jumped on this crazy ride and played right into the trap set out.

"_Well of __**course **__we will help you!", _He could clearly hear Kagome say to the ring of distraught women.

"_You will? Oh, honorable miko-sama, we are most grateful!" _

And just like that, they had won. Seeing Kagome flutter about, trying to comfort and assure them, left him with a glimpse of the future. And it was horrible.

What would they do during their travel to their home village? If they had to go there that is. He was pretty sure Kagome would sit him to next year if he was rude to them during the trip. And he was certain it would be very tempting to be. With all their gibberish pouring from their mouths.

And what about bath time? What if they were boys and girls at the same time? Was that possible? Does this mean that it was uni sex? And if so, did Inuyasha have to see them naked? And most importantly, if this was the case, would Kagome mind if he skipped bathing for a while?

Inuyasha broke out of his thought and snapped into the present. That was hours ago. What's done is done no matter how horrible. He would need his wits about him if he was to face them all tomorrow. It was agreed that they all should sit down and discuss it like civilized beings after today's misfortunes were taken care of. And by that they meant the burnt down huts of course.

Sango and Miroku should be back by daybreak from their trip to a village with vengeful spirits. Miroku to exercise and put spirits to rest, overcharge and get the money needed for future adventures. And Sango to assist the monk, and make sure he didn't try to father any children, grope any villagers, take to much advantage of hospitality or downright steal from the family he was suppose to save.

It was a good thing Miroku would be by his side. He was a pervert, but he had his strong sides as well. And seeing through tricks was one of them as he was the king trickster.

This night, Inuyasha decided, would be spent in a tree where he could brood in peace. Far far away from anyone. Especially women.

Kagome on the other hand was delighted over this turn of events. So as Inuyasha was trying to find a comfortable spot on the cold harsh bark, she was in Kaedes warm and cozy hut trying to find the perfect sleeping position on her soft and inviting futon.

Maybe now everyone would forget the embarrassing moments she had this week. Maybe now she could look at a branch without wanting to melt through the ground in the memories of the gang catching her in the act of butt scratching.

This was her chance to show them that she was not just a clumsy woman from the future. If she could fix these man/women's (she meant _women's)_ problems, them maybe she could actually get a life herself.

Stranger things had happened.

-

-

-

-

The next morning, as promised was spent in Kaedes hut to discuss the reason as to why they needed their help.

Both Sango and Miroku had arrived that morning at dawn and Kagome was quick to fill them in on the recent events. But that still didn't prepare them for the shook that came when actually seeing the "women". The way the monks face had lit up, knowing there was a herd of lonely girls in the village, and the way it fell when he saw them for the first time was priceless. Sango also found it entertaining, seeing as she was no longer needed to baby sit him during their visit for obvious reasons.

And now they had all assembled in the small hut, cramped together in a serious atmosphere waiting for Kaede to serve the tea so they could begin.

The leader of the women was sitting straight and proud before them with her eyes focused on the smiling miko across from her. Kagome was trying not to fidget as well as to decide if she should stare back at her, '_uncomfortable_', or if she should try to look busy looking at the floorboards and their intriguing patterns.

Inuyasha was sitting next to her with a stern look on his face, still filled with his resentment towards the group after yesterdays mishaps. He could understand why Kagome wanted to help them. It was just her way. But he could not understand how everyone could just accept their plea after their behavior. Still he kept his mouth shut and glanced at the leaders unyielding gaze waiting for her to speak

Shippo on the other hand, was having his own dilemma. Sitting to the left of Kagome he had a problem. Was it appropriate for him to leave this place and go and play? That woman was giving him the creeps. He would rather just skip this meeting and go and play with his newly crafted, brand new, shiny and down right wonderful, awesome and absolutely spectacular yo-yo.

Finally Kaede placed down the dark brown teacups in front of them. Everyone calmly accepted and their meeting officially began.

"My name", the woman began, "is Mayu". Then she became silent again, just staring a Kagome who decided it was perfectly appropriate for her to stare back.

"Yes", Inuyasha replied quite impatiently and annoyed, "What do you want?"

"Inuyasha!", Kagome gave him a dirty look which he pointedly ignored in favor of giving a dirty look of his own as he saw Mayu turn her head in his direction. "I was getting to that", she said harshly. Inuyasha in turn just scoffed at her.

She swept her eyes over the group in the room and then said quietly, "In my village things are different from the norm. Where I come from it is important to be strong. We have always prayed to a female god and lived by her beliefs. We believe that the woman is head of the family since it is she who takes care of the home and the children".

When no one opted to give a comment to this information she continued, "But that all changed when another god stepped forth, demanding we cease our worship of her, the goddess of Strength and Compassion, and instead went back to the way it once was".

"A god intervened?" Miroku looked surprised and started to rub his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Yes", she stated and let her eyes wander over the purple robed monk as if she just noticed him. "A god our ancestors once prayed to", swallowing once she then added, "Or so he claims".

"So what's the deal? You want us to take down this god?", Inuyashas words came out almost like a sneer as he straightened his back.

"What? You can do that?", Kagome asked without thinking.

"Of course I'm not expecting you to take down a god."

"Then what exactly are you expecting us to do, Mayu-san?", Sango spoke in a business like tone which affectively caught everyone's attention.

"The god made us a deal".

"What kind of deal?" Kagome inquired.

"He wishes you to build him a temple to pay your respect?", Kaede tried to ask, but her question was never heard by Mayu.

She was shaking with anger, clenching and unclenching her fist. She then dramatically whipped her head up, making her dark hair cascade in small waved over her back, "No! That we could deal with. But what he did… WHAT HE DID!", She violently slammed her fist on the wooden floor starling everyone. Including Shippo who actually jumped up in surprise before edging a bit closer to Kagome. Not that he needed comfort or anything. He was a big boy now after all. It was just a reflex. Which, now that he gave it some thought, was just as bad. He should have left to play with his yo-yo.

"_You are breaking my laws_, that is what he said. That we should go back to our place, behind our husbands and let them rule. But our men aren't that strong! We have always cared for everything! All they have to do is to help with the hunts, groom and breed!", Mayu seemed to be fighting with her tears. But all the other occupant in the room were still fighting with her last sentence about the grooming and breeding.

"He said that the men of our village were no longer men! He said they were women! Acting like weak and frail beings. That they should step up and take their place in the world as men".

Mayu tried to compose herself and make eye contact with the miko who she thought could save them. "He turned them all into beasts of the forest and won't turn them back until we act as we should."

"That's terrible", Kagome said full of compassion.

"Yes, terrible!", Miroku repeated as he considered the prospect of a village full of lonely women in peril.

"So then you want us to…? What? Kill this god off?", Inuyasha asked without any thought of tact or manners.

"I need _you_", Mayu said ignoring Inuyasha and pointedly giving Kagome a fiery stare, "To come with us and make us act like you do".

"What? Eh, what? To act as _me_"? Kagome looked a bit flabbergasted, but in a weird way she still looked happy. _'My own personal Kagome wannabe!'_

"Hey! Wait a minute", Inuyasha interjected, "What do you need Kagome for? There are tons of women out there", he said and pointed to the door, meaning the world was undoubtedly full of them.

"But the woods are infested with demons that prey on animals! If we won't do as he says, and that is fast, they will be…!", She hid her face behind her hands as a manly grunt, supposedly a sob, escaped her lips.

"So", came Mirokus unexplainably cheerful voice, "You want us to get your husbands out of the demon infested forest, and let Kagome tutor you in the way of the woman?"

Kagome gave him a look which he returned with that same annoyingly cheerful smile telling her he was up to no good before once again focusing on the women before her asking for her help.

"So… Is that what this is all about? You want me to teach you how to be a woman?"

"Yes! Please!", Came her shockingly loud reply. "There has always been rumors of Kagome, the Miko desired by many men. So we figured that you were perfect to teach us".

"Desired by_ many _men?"

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Inuyasha! Maybe you haven't noticed, but lady Kagome is very popular amongst the youths! Why, I think she has turned more than one villagers head during her stay here."

"I am?" _'Popular? How did I miss this vital information?' _Could it be that Kagomes so called spring-of-love had already come and passed with her not even knowing?

"Now that you think about it", Sango said thoughtfully, "She has been proposed to by Kouga several times. And he is a demon wolf prince".

"What? What villagers?!", not on his watch, Inuyasha quickly decided, were any village boys ever allowed in their presence after this conversation. _'As if they had a chance to begin with'_. "And _prince_? He lives in a _cave_! That damn guy is just a no good flea bitten, scrawny, mangy, wimpy wolf! ! He even kidnapped her!"

Inuyasha, that was by now pretty disturbed and even more riled up than he cared to admit tried to use logic to make the women come to their senses.

"Oh? Kidnapped her? Oh! Did they try to elope?", Mayu started to look a bit exited, "Not even caring about the race differences…? He must really love you Kagome-sama!"

'_Eloping… Kouga and me?'_

Kagomes cheeks heated as she tried to come up with a smart and witty answer to correct that assumption, "Oh, eh …I mean… Well… Uh… You see K-Kouga-kun was…eh-"

"No!", Inuyasha interrupted Kagomes senseless babbling in order to rectify the horrible image the insane woman was starting to paint out for his inner eye, "He kidnapped her".

"As in _against _her will", he was quick to add after the look Mayu gave him.

Mayu looked strangely disappointed.

"Yeah, sure at first it was against her will and he was kinda scary. But he fell in love with Kagome!", Shippo exclaimed fully comprehending the fact that Inuyasha would have his tail if he dived into the subject to deeply. "And he's really nice now isn't he?" Shippo asked poor Kagome, quite happy about adding something he found important to the discussion despite the danger and the sudden thrill he got seeing as he got away with it without losing any body parts when Inuyasha settled for just glaring at him.

"Well yes… Kouga-kun is nice." That famous nervous fluttering of butterflies started in her stomach. _'If it was possible, I wish I had some bug spray to get rid of the little annoying and terrible nerve-racking buggers.'_

"That if anything should start rumors. Seeing as she is a miko being chased after by a demon prince". Sango looked in Kagomes direction discreetly after hearing her fumbling with her old brown teacup as if she didn't know what to do with herself.

Miroku who had been calmly sipping his tea for a moment placed his cup down with a subtle click, as if announcing that it was his turn to speak, "That aside, may I inquire just what it is you ask of Kagome when you say you want her to tutor you in the way of the woman? Inuyasha is right, there are many suitable women that could take on the job."

Kagome straightened. That very question was floating in her mind as well.

"Exactly! And Kagome is needed here. We have a job to do", Inuyasha said quickly giving Miroku an approving look before looking at Kagome to see her reaction. Searching her face she looked strangely detached. It made him worry… Not that he was _worried _worried. But just… Oh, who was he kidding? He was worried.

Mayu, with half her face cast in shadow by the dimly lit hut, focused her intense stare at Kagome again with a steely expression that spoke of her determination, "We are proud mothers and warriors. Even if we have to bow down to a god and fall to disgrace in the eyes of our ancestors, step back and let our husbands fight for us, we could have nothing less than a woman that knows what it means to be strong. A woman that has the same fighting spirit as we do".

Sango got a strange sparkle in her eyes that was hard to miss but remained silent as her respect for the odd woman began to grow.

"We will never be like the demure and silent women. We can't even relate to them just as they can't understand us. We need a woman who is willing to fight for her loved ones and not just passively wish for someone else to save them. Because that is our way and even though we are expected to change, you can never change your very nature".

"No you can't. Nor should anyone expect you to", Kagome answered squinting her eyes at the woman, searching for any hidden meaning in her speech.

Kagome contemplated the words for awhile in silence before looking up and asking, "So you chose me, a woman known by only rumors? I'm not going to lie to you, I want to help, but I'm not sure if I can". She said it quietly, but it seemed to get caught in the room like a heavy cloud making her wish she could rephrase her answer and give the woman something akin to a solution to her village terrible fate or at least show her understanding.

"And why not? You are the famous miko Kagome! You have defeated demons and saved entire villages! Why not save ours?"

Kagome looked to her companions who all had their eyes set at them letting Kagome give the answers. Her eyes got caught by Inuyasha for a couple of seconds and she felt the nervous fluttering in her stomach settle for a bit. It was comforting.

"I was never alone. I did all that with the help of others".

"Then do it again. Take them with you".

_Save us_, that was the message. Kagome grunted and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "I guess… Well we could… Argh! I don't know what to teach you!"

The admission was heard load and clear, and yet the woman before her didn't even flinch or look surprised at Kagomes slumped posture. "Kagome-sama… If you were to come with us, live with us and help us, we would undoubtedly learn from you".

Inuyasha seemed to wake up at this, "L-live with you?!"

Mayu gave a half smile in his direction before saying in a deceivingly polite manner that was suspiciously devious and almost slightly implying his stupidity for not understanding the obvious. "Yes. Live with us. How else are we to learn how to act? Taking formal lessons in how to serve the perfect tea?"

Kagome was starting to get nervous at the fast growing tension in the room. Kaede gave her a reassuring look before giving her own opinion to the woman, "Kagome is no ordinary miko. She is the protector of the Shikon. To be away for such a long time can cost her and the rest of Japan much. I'm afraid that ye are asking for to much".

"Yes. We are aware of that. But we are desperate! A god has turned our men into animals!", the devastated look Mayu got as she said that tugged at Kagomes heartstrings, "Even our children… Our sons. No one was spared."

Shippo paled. He really didn't want to go there now. But then again he was a fox demon. That meant he was safe, right?

"Hey", Inuyasha calmly said to get their attention. "This god you mentioned… Why do you trust his word?"

Mayu turned her head, "What?"

"Inuyasha has a point", Sango gave Miroku a glance which he interpreted as her wish for him to continue. Oh, what a beautiful woman she was.

Fingering the beads around his hand that he still carried out of habit he asked Mayu, "Why would a god force a village to worship him? And by such means?"

"You don't think…?" Kagome trailed off as she let the sentence hang in the air. Mayu looked bewildered as the group of friends all seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes alone.

"What? Kagome- sama, this is my village, my family!"

Miroku cleared his throat to get her attention, solemnly stating, "We have been hunting shards of the shikon for years. It wouldn't be the first time that a demon has gotten a hold of it."

"Are you implying…?"

"Yes".

"Then kill it for us", Mayu said without a moment of hesitation in her voice.

Yet again silence settled over the group of people crammed together in the relatively small space in Kaedes old worn hut. But it was broken by the creaking of old floorboards as Inuyasha slowly stood up and declared, "If it's a shard then we'll go get it."

"And if it's not?", Mayu asked the half demon who she was forced to look up to.

"If it's not a shard then we'll deal with it when we get there." _'We'll kill it.'_

"No matter how confident you seem to be now Inuyasha, we can't forget that it is still a slight possibility that it's not a demon."

"Miroku is right", Sango agreed, "If it is indeed a god then this could get dangerous".

"If it is a god I'm afraid we will have no choice but to abide by it's wishes if we are to save your men".

"You mean to teach us?", Mayu asked the monk who nodded at her. "If Kagome agrees to teach you that is", Miroku concluded.

All heads turned in her direction and Kagome tried not to sweat. _'Bug spray… Bug spray…Bug spray!'_

"Kagome-sama, please… I know it is a lot to ask of you, but please, if it comes down to it, could you teach us?"

Maybe it was the Kagome-_sama_, that got her? Or maybe it was the same old spark she had had years prior when she was still a good person? Or perhaps it was simply the good old feeling you got when you were needed? All she knew was that she got the strangest sensations in her chest when she looked at the woman who seemed to be pleading with her, begging for her to come to the rescue.

"I'm sure it won't come to that cause-.", Inuyasha never really got to finish that sentence. He made the mistake of looking in Kagomes direction while he spoke.

With her hands on her blushing cheeks and her eyes that seemed to sparkle in a frightening unnatural way, Inuyasha paled and lost his gusto.

Wearing a shy smile on her face he half expected her to suddenly develop fangs with the foreboding feeling he got, resembling that of a rabbit about to be swallowed whole by the slithering snake.

Catching his surprised face, she quickly let her smile tune down. Coughing slightly to get the attention of the woman who was now looking at the half demons sudden bafflement, she then happily raised her hand in the air and proudly declared, "I'll do it!"

-

-

-

AN// Will Inuyasha be forced to witness their nude bodies during bath time? Will Miroku be able to help the village full of mourning women who must be terribly lonely without their husbands and how will Sango handle it? Will Shippo ever be able to play with his yo-yo? And most importantly, how will Kagome be helping?

Again I want to thank everyone who reviewed! But my darlings, I have to earn money to live! So I have a job now as well as an important quest- Finding a home . But I will continue writing! But I must warn you that I may be even slower in updating. I just hope that you readers won't forget me and this little fic of mine.

Thank you for reading!

Next chapter (hopefully soon) : _By the way_


	8. By The Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. What? No, I'm _not_ crying. I just got several strange fluids leaking from my face.

AN// Wow, special thanks to PinkCatsy and harmony220! You guys really made my day with your reviews (it was a while ago, but I was so damn happy I had to mention it)! Thank you for the support! Mental bow and curtsy to you guys!

I'm sorry for the delay. I never thought it would take me this long to update!

Happy reading to all of you darlings out there!

-

-

-

_**Delicious Rocky Road**_

_By The Way_

-

-

-

-

On the second day of their travels, Miroku found himself in a very warm and snug space.

How he got there? He had a few ideas. But the journey wasn't the important thing. Because right now, he was ridiculously happy.

In this very moment, he, the humble monk Miroku, had finally with the help of his dashing smiles and, "helping hands", managed to gain the affection of the only woman he had ever loved. And probably ever would after this wonderful morning. For what man could possibly give up this bubbling feeling of heartwarming joy?

He loved the feel of her warm breath on his cheek, her lumpy breast against his chest, her long muscular arms encircling him in a loving death grip, he loved everything about her. The sweat formed from their bodies closeness sticking them together, almost making them one… And the sudden feel of coarse facial hair brushing against his face and the sniff of severe morning breath.

…Did Sango just fart?

"Sango?", he asked groggily and opened his eyes only to wish he hadn't. "Eek!", he was quick to squeak in a very short but manly octave before struggling for his release. For there, holding him like one would her lover, was a very much asleep man-woman. _'Woman'_, a voice corrected him in his mind even though his eyes told him otherwise.

Struggling for his breath as he tried to calm his heart after finally escaping the cage of love, Miroku quickly surveyed the area only to notice a happy looking Mayu and a sour looking Inuyasha pouting next to his beloved Sango who was mending the fiery flames- not of love but of the strange meal for the day.

"Well, good morning Miroku. I see you had a pleasant sleep". She said quite coldly while poking the fire with a stick halfheartedly. Mayu on the other hand sat at her side with a small smile and a strange twinkle in her eyes.

The gods knew, that whatever that woman was thinking in that precise moment, it was better for the monk not to know.

Miroku for his part choose to pretend that he had not just woken up in the arms of another man- _woman_, and decided that a greeting was in order as he stood up on shaky legs and fixed his robes in a strange stiff manner. "Good morning, ladies. And Inuyasha", he nodded, "I must say you ladies look lovely this morning". Sango snorted and looked more intently at the stick she violently moved about, nearly shoving part of the fire wood right into Mayu's lap. "I trust you are well rested?", he continued and installed his charming smile ready to beam at Sango the moment she looked up. Unfortunately for him, she decided not to.

Mayu on the other hand and in contrast to Sango's sudden coldness towards him beamed right back, "Indeed. Now all we need is a steady breakfast to give us strength for the day".

"Ah, then allow me to assist you. As a fellow traveling companion it wouldn't be right to leave all the work up to you ladies".

"Wonderful!", exclaimed a suddenly very cheerful Sango, "Then why don't you go and fetch water for the tea, hm? Could you please?", she asked kindly, blinking way to much while smiling sweetly.

Miroku, not used to her behavior decided he didn't like this change. Was she really mad at him? Couldn't she see that he would forever be scarred from…._ 'No'_, he thought, _I don't want to think about it. It's to soon.' _He shuddered.

"I would love to!"

Just to be clear- Miroku did not flee the scene. He was merely asked to do a chore for his Sango, the woman who would bear him many _many _children. It was only natural for him to do as she demanded when she asked so nicely. So he was not uncomfortable or anything. He was just being a gentleman.

Though that didn't stop him from walking a bit faster the moment he heard the woman he had slept next to so snugly talk in her sleep. _"Mmmm… Yeesss…"_

It was simply one of those mornings where you were eager to please if just to bring a smile to Sango's…- Erhm, _someone's _face.

The kind of morning were everyone woke up earlier than usual, filled with energy and with a goal in mind, most of them in a cheerful mood and with sure eyes that were certain of their victory or their upcoming meetings with lady luck. For most people that was the case. But for Kagome (and some people in her group) it was the kind of morning where you would rather bang your head in with a hammer than to actually wake up.

But or course there was no hammer available, _'Typical…'_, and no one was willing to use their super demonic strength to smash her head in for her. And that was the only reason why Kagome relented to the stupid birds and their high chirping, the suns blazing caresses and the dumb old morning winds starting to blow over her skin making her shiver slightly when it magically managed to slip into her sleeping attire.

Groaning she tried to bury herself deeper into the sleeping bag and accidentally rubbed her nose in the dirt instantly clogging her nose with the smell of moist soil and some strange moss. Snorting irritably she then angrily sat up in the pure picture of disarray.

Kagome sat with something that looked startlingly like a birds nest on her head, a wrinkled old worn blue pajamas with slightly faded yellow ducks that was now hanging loosely on her shoulders and sleep laden eyes that refused to open no matter how much willpower the tried to summon forth. Not to mention the now dark brown smudge on her nose.

Kagome was now more than ever certain about the fact that there simply weren't enough hours in the day for her beauty sleep.

Sango was apparently already up and about. It was easy to tell because it was Kagomes belief that she was the only one willing, besides Kagome herself of course, to start working on breakfast in the wee morning. So Kagome naturally assumed that it was Sango who was clanking with pots and stirring the food emanating the delicious scents wafting to her newly cleared nose. "What's for breakfast?", Kagome asked with a raspy voice while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Wild boar".

"Huh? For breakfast?" Reluctantly she opened her eyes and focused on Sango who was crouching on the ground next to the fire with her back to her. And indeed, there over the fire, roasting slowly with a sturdy looking stick going in at the back and out of it's mouth, there was a very much dead boar staring at her with empty eyes.

Kagome was fast awake only to realize that it had been a rather good day until she woke up.

"Ah, lady Kagome!" Mayu was fast approaching the young girl, cleaning her hands on a previously white rag that was now not so pleasantly colored as it was stained in what could only be blood. With a beautiful smile in place she sat before the disbelieving miko who was giving the rag and her hands questioning looks. "We hunted for you so you will have the best start on the journey possible. This is much better than berries!"

"Ah…", Kagome gave a lopsided smile and tilted her head while trying to right her pajamas that just wasn't as elegant or proper as the other woman's clothing, "T-thank you Mayu-san. You shouldn't have."

"Damn right she shouldn't", Inuyasha huffed from the other side of the fire, staring at them from across the flames and the gruesome boar who was still staring at her. _'But he smells delicious so I forgive him. Eh, the boar I mean, not Inuyasha… Not that he… Never mind.'_

Mayu's smile faltered for just a moment as she slowly turned her head from Kagome who was busy smothering down her wild locks with her hands, towards the frowning and very displeased half demon. "Why, Inuyasha-_san_, you must admit that meat is much better than berries. It will keep her hunger at bay and help her grow. She agreed to help us when most would not so it's the least we could do."

"Keh. It ain't my fault she likes them so much. I just give her what she wants and needs." He stated and turned up his nose in a very arrogant manner. Kagome wondered if he knew just how much he acted like Sesshoumaru sometimes. Except in a more childish manner.

"Well", Mayu responded, "I am sure that Kagome likes boars just as much and I'll have you know that I and the rest of my tribe will provide for her and give her what she _needs_ when she needs it."

"What?!"

It was way to early to have this strange discussion. But even Kagome in her newly awakened and groggy state of mind saw the way Inuyasha's eye twitched. Wanting to mellow the discussion that could very well end with a variety of hidden insults and disguised threats she scampered up the little she could in her still sleep laden mind and blurted out, "Boar and berries for breakfast? Wow, that sure is something! It all sounds so delicious! Oh, you guys sure know how to pamper a girl." _'I'm the luckiest girl around…'_

Both Mayu and Inuyasha gave her looks, but Mayu's was more pleasant than Inuyasha's as he was more keen on frowning at her and looking displeased instead of tilting the corners of his sexy lips upwards in a friendly manner.

Kagome blinked at their silence several times before looking at the offered food again. Swallowing once at it's persistent stare she said uneasily, "Um… Why does it still have it's head? Eh, not that I mind…. Why is he looking at me like that?" _'Like I'm going to eat him… Oh, right. I am. I'm sorry Mr. Wild Boar. Ah, the worst part is that he knows what I'm gonna do to him! Please don't give me that look!'_ Vaguely she thought that maybe she should give this vegetarian thing a go.

"Why not? Better not let anything go to waste. Besides it will give you good health. Both in mind and body." Mayu sat down with her arms hidden within her wide sleeves giving the perfect image of tranquility and calm with her suddenly very feminine demeanor.

"What's wrong with her health now?" Inuyasha who was now standing, leaned over Mayas head while almost sounding offended. But it was hard not to take it personal when he was her self proclaimed protector and provider.

"Well", Mayu thoughtfully said looking towards the heavens, "She can't take down a demon or a _god_ looking like that."

"What? What's wrong with the way I look?" Kagome who was in the middle of brushing her tangled hair and in the middle of a very gruesome battle with an especially stubborn knot piped in, almost whined to be honest. _'Talk about developing a complex. Thank you Mayu.'_

"Mayu-san, "Miroku joined in on the conversation, calmly walking into the protected clearing from the dense forest carrying water bottles in both hands and giving them so Sango who quietly thanked him and prepared it to boil. "Are you perhaps forgetting that Kagome is a miko and not a warrior? She doesn't need to be physically strong. She only needs to be spiritually strong."

"Yeah, that's right. She's no fighter like Sango over there.", Inuyasha indicated carelessly with his thump in Sango's general direction just in time to see the fierce warrior stifling through tea leaves mumbling to herself, "No… Not today. Maybe a vheta tea? To calm ones mind in this weather…?", looking very much like a dutiful housewife.

"Yes… Beautiful Sango." Miroku agreed and gave her an long dreamy stare.

'_By god, he is right!' _She almost dropped her brush when she realized it. Kagome had yet another moment in her life where a sudden revelation that was a fact so very obvious to the rest of them but totally bypassed by herself, so when it finally hit her it more or less knocked her of her high horse that she had finally managed to mount after years of self doubt.

The very horse the strong women had helped her mount by cheering her on with their shouts of, "You can do it", and, "You're the only one who can". So when she was finally there, at the point she had longed to be, _'Hello self respect!'_, it was hard not to look down when being reminded of the fact that Sango actually already was a strong dependable woman.

The kind of woman, although a bit more feminine and, dare she say it, normal, was just the right person for the job that Kagome, although reluctantly at first, had somehow ended up accepting.

"Ah… You know? Um, I've been thinking", Kagome hesitantly began when all eyes turned on her and she almost gulped before she continued, "That maybe… Eh, I was thinking that maybe you should have Sango teach you instead of me?"

"Nonsense!" Mayu looked appalled at the very thought of it. How strange. "I believe that you are more than capable of taking on the role as our tutor."

Kagome only wished that she was as confident as Mayu sounded.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: I'm sorry if it feels like I'm giving you next to nothing in this chapter. It feels horribly sloppy and short.

I've been busy with my manga. It will be my first that someone might actually buy, so I'm kind of nervous. This market isn't big in Sweden yet, so the few manga artists I know in my age are forming some kind of alliance. I feel like throwing up just thinking about actually selling my stuff to _people _with _opinions_.

I need to be strong!

Anyway, I will continue writing! I just need to find some inspiration… Coffee!

Thank you to those of you who still remembered and held hope for an update. It warms my heart! So thank you for reading, and hopefully you will be ready for the next installment of _Delicious Rocky road_!

_Next chapter: _Butt Shot

**Something to look forward to! **


End file.
